Mercy On Me
by BrucasIsTrueLove
Summary: When one of Brooke's old secrets comes out, will it destroy not only her friendship with Peyton, but Lucas too? Major Brucas, Brachel, Baley, Brathan, Breyton etc.
1. Forever and Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**(A/N: This story has been stuck in my head for a while so I decide to put it up. I really want to make this one of the best story I've ever wrote, but I am going to need some help. I am looking for a Beta that could help me co-write the story even though I already wrote the next four chapters. They could still use a little work though so, if anyone interested in helping me with this story, please give a shout. My email is or hiphopboy1718 netscape . net or aim . com . Either one should work I think. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story, so I am glad to share it with you all.)**

Chapter One: Forever and Always

_ It rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

_Didn't mean it baby?  
I don't think so_

_- Taylor Swift  
_

It's cold. It's around seventy degrees outside, but I am cold. I knew this day was coming, but I didn't expect to come so fast. I look back at the church, it's beautiful. I see all these happy faces and I ask myself why can't I do the same? I feel the tears slip down my porcelain face, I try to wipe them off, but they keep coming down. I lean my head back against the tree I was lying on, I just wanted to scream, but I know no one would come.

I see her, she looks beautiful in her wedding dress. I spent months working on that dress, adding all the right fabric, creating the most unique patterns. It was beautiful and she was stunning in it. Her golden blond hair was bouncy as always, it streamed down her back. She looks like something out of a fairytale. I'm happy for her, I really am, but why is it that I feel so depressed.

I don't think anyone has seen me arrive, _'Maybe I can make a run for it.'_ I thought.

Well, Sam would probably wonder how come I've never arrived and she would probably get worried. She was the only good thing going for me, she was the person I confided in. She helps me through all the rough patches and I stay strong for her. If she sees me vulnerable, she might think I'm weak. I may be a lot of things, but I am not weak. Although right now, I feel like the most delicate flower, waiting to be stepped on.

I have to go inside sooner or later, I rather later. I cross my arms as the wind blows a breeze in my face. I move the straddling pieces of hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear. I always thought today would be her days, but deep down I always thought it would be mines too. How did I get stuck as maid of honor? Why couldn't be Haley?

I hear footstep creeping towards me, I can't help in muttering the word, _'Damn'._

I turn around and I see Sam walking towards me, she looks so beautiful in the dress I made her. I know it's not her style, but she couldn't come to the wedding in a rock t-shirt for obvious reasons. I think someone deep inside, she knows that I don't want to be here. She knows that this is not what I wanted. She knows what I really want is to be standing by Lucas Scott taking his hand in marriage and not watching Peyton.

"Hey," she whispers to me as if we were trying to hide something. "How you been holding up?"

"I'm alright," I lie, she sees right through me and rolls her eyes. "Well, I've had better days."

"Some lady been going around here asking about you," she suddenly blurts out as I look at her confused. "I don't why, but she seem really keen on finding you."

"Who is she?" I asked curiously, for a minute I think it's Karen. She was always a mother to me, even if she didn't see my as a daughter. I loved Karen, she would always watch out for me and try to guide me. I feel that same love between Sam and I, she might not be my birth daughter, but I feel close to her as if she were.

"It's me bitch," I hear someone behind me, it was Rachel. My face immediately lights up. I know we left on bad terms, but I didn't blame her. If I was confronted by Victoria, I would've probably done the same thing. "I heard about the twins getting married, so I thought you could use a friend."

I walk over to her, looking in to her eyes for a minute. I wrap my arms around her tightly, resting my head on her shoulder. Tears begin to stream down my face, again. I know she knows it because she begin to rub my back. Rachel was the only one who knew of my pain when it came to Lucas and Peyton. She used to lie awake at night and listen to me cry. She would comfort me when I had one of my breakdowns. She was always by my side and for that I would be forever grateful.

"Thank you so much," I whisper in to her ear. "I don't know how I would make through this day without you."

"You would," she whispered back in to mines. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for Brooke Davis. You've always been and you'll always be a fighter. The strongest person I've ever known."

"She's right," I hear Sam from behind me. "You are strong. You've been taking care of me so, that just goes to show you how strong you are."

She jokes as Rachel and I laugh. I assume they Sam caught up her with everything while they were looking for me. I see Haley come out the church, she looks around as if she is looking for someone. I know who she is looking for. She's looking for me. I guess it's about that time.

"You ready?" Rachel asks, she links arms with me and Sam does the same.

"No," I tell her truthfully. "I'll never be ready for this."

* * *

I march down the aisle, I look straight ahead making sure I have no contact with anyone sitting down. I see him, he watches me as I gracefully stride down making way to the altar. He smiles for a minute and I look in to his eyes. It wasn't smart on my part, I could feel the tears welling in my eyes once more as I turn my head away. I take my place next to Haley. She looks at me questioningly, trying to figure out the look on my face.

Here it was, the moment I dreaded most. The Wedding March plays, the door opens to reveal Peyton with her brother Derek at her side. She smiles as she sees everyone, she locks eyes with Lucas who's smiling somewhat of an idiot. I still don't know what I'm doing here, I don't belong here. I've never did. I can't help it, but I feel angry. Angry that Peyton made me Maid of Honor, angry that Lucas choose to propose to her and not me, angry that everyone sat here smiling and tearing up when they all knew the true story of Peyton and Lucas. He was mines, not hers. He was never hers.

I want nothing more than to run away, escape this place and go somewhere far away. Leave this town and never come back. Not even taking a second glance back. It will just be Sam, Rachel and I. We will start our lives over. We could all use a new start. Live our lives on a clean slate.

It was my time, I had to approach the podium. I had to give my speech. I didn't want to, but I had to. I promised Peyton I would say something nice. I wasn't the most eloquent speaker, but I had to say something.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness. And may your days be good and long upon the earth."

I couldn't use my own words to describe them. If I did, what they would hear of was their selfishness. Their lacier of being able to care for anyone, but themselves. I take my place back on the altar, next to Haley. I keep thinking to myself, _'It's almost over.'_

"If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone looks around to see if anyone will speak, I hear someone coughing to which everyone turns their heads to. It was a certain red head who I couldn't help, but smile at. She winks at me. She then turned her attention to everyone who was looking at her.

"What I can't cough?" she asked rudely as Sam, who is sitting next to her snickers. "Gosh. I have a cold, excuse me for being sick."

"Well, now that we have no objection," the priest replies with a smile on his face. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

I rather not watch this part, knowing what would happen if I did. I step down from the altar and left through the back. It's cold again. I hate feeling cold.

* * *

The reception is usually the best part of a wedding, but not his wedding. I watch as Peyton and Lucas dances on the dance floor, surrounded by their friends and family. I sit down next to Rachel, she just rubs my back. Whenever it would get to painful I would use our safe word, 'kazoo'. Sam was on the dance floor, she was dancing with Jamie next to Nathan and Haley. I was happy they got along so well.

"Well, this is boring," Rachel crossed her arms, I just smile at her. "This sucks, they are going to be the worst couple ever."

"Never underestimate Leyton," I tell her laughing. "They always have something new to pull out their ass."

"Leyton?" she looked at me questioningly. "More like Pucas."

"Either way," I sigh, I see them kiss. "She's still my best friend and I want her to be happy."

"You wouldn't mind if I went to dance with that hot guy over there," Rachel asks me, I see her staring at a guy who was giving her the eye. "He's really hot. I wouldn't mind taking that home tonight."

"Go ahead," I laugh, she hugs me and walks casually over to the guy. I'm alone, once again. I hate being alone, there is absolutely nothing fun about being all by yourself. I look around, it looks like everyone has someone except for me. I take a shot of vodka from the table. I drink the whole thing. It burns my throat, but it feels so good. This pain was better than the pain I was just experiencing.

I look at Peyton and Lucas, once more. She looks like she was whispering something in his ear, I saw him look towards me. I glanced at them confused, Lucas began walking towards my table. Peyton was now dancing with her brother, I knew this couldn't be good. Running didn't sound like such a bad idea in my head, I wanted to get up and walk towards the nearest exit but my feet wouldn't work.

"Brooke," I look up at Lucas, he holds out his hand smiling. "May I ask you for this dance?"

"I'm a terrible dancer," I lie, but then I remember we danced at Nathan and Haley's wedding. "I mean at the moment, I'm not feeling to well."

"Come on Brooke," Lucas reaches for my hand lifting me up. "What can one dance hurt?"

He leads me to the dance floor. I feel like I am about to have a panic attack. My hearts feels like it's about to jump out my chest, my breathing increase and I feel weak in the knee. He grabs my waist to pull me closer to him, he smells so good. His scent never changed, he had a manly odor, but it was a refreshing smell. He was also wearing some cologne, I laid my head on his shoulder. In that moment, it felt like he and I were the only one there.

"You remember the last time we danced like this?" he asks me, catching me off guard. "It was Nathan and Haley's wedding, we just had an argument about Peyton. You was so mad--"

"I wasn't mad," I tell him, cutting him off mid-sentence. "I still can't believe after all these years you think that I was mad."

"Weren't you?" he questions me, pulling me closer to his warm body.

"I wasn't mad," I pull back to look him in his eyes, he had the same confused look on his face that he had five years ago. "I was crushed, you didn't know me back then Lucas and by the look on your face, you still don't."

"Why were you crushed?" we begin to slow down in movement, I really didn't want to cause a scene on Peyton's wedding day.

"You didn't fight for me!"

"_What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me!" _the words come back, flooding my brain.

"You told me you wouldn't hurt me," I yelled in a whisper, so only he would hear. "You told me that we would be together forever, but you lied. When I broke up with you, you ran so fast to Peyton that you left skid marks on heart. You never called me, you never did anything."

"I didn't call you," he yells back in the same tone I was just speaking. "I tried to call you everyday. I even went to the place you use to go to on your birthday--"

"I know," I pull back from him completely, now we were attracting attention. "It would have been nicer if you wasn't there with Peyton. So, much for forever and always."

I walk away from him and I begin to look for Rachel on the dance floor. I want to vomit. I could feel the vodka making it's way back up, burning my throat. I felt someone pull on my arm, I turned to see Lucas. I sigh, placing my hands on my hips.

"What do you want?" I asked getting aggravated.

"I meant it when I said it," he simply tells me."I wanted to be with you forever, Brooke. You didn't want to be with me."

"That's rich. So, that's why you just married Peyton," I look at him tilting my head slightly to the side, he couldn't say anything. I shake my head, I begin to laugh causing him to glare at me. "I didn't think so."

I can't spend another minute there, I catch a glimpse of Rachel pass Lucas' shoulder. I shove past him. I pull on her dress and sneeze 'kazoo'. She looks at the guy she's dancing with and shrugs him off, she follows me to the nearest exit. It didn't take long for Sam to catch on, she was right behind Rachel following us to the car.

"What happened?" she asks me, I slow down.

"He's an ass," I say my voice slightly breaking, the tears begin to form once again. "He started talking about what happened at Naley's wedding and he said something kind of caught me off guard. He's just a boy. A stupid boy, but he was _my_ boy."

"Well, maybe we should just go," Rachel suggested as I nodded my head. "You got everything Sam?"

"I didn't bring anything," I laughed to myself, she wouldn't carry around a purse even though I gave her one to wear. "I didn't even want to come to this wedding. I'm mean Peyton cool, but weddings are not my thing. Especially when I think it's the wrong people getting married."

"I like this girl," Rachel smiles as she walks towards my car, winking at Sam. "We're going to be good friends."

"You bet."

I looked between the two of them not getting the point of this conversation. Why were they acting all sneaky like I wasn't right there? It's not like they could help anything, Peyton and Lucas were already married. My happy ending was shot out the door when he said, _'I do'_.

**  
(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the story so far, I am sorry if my grammer sucked. I've have always been told by my teachers that I have terrible grammer, but I am really trying hard to improve it. Thank you all for reading and please leave reviews. I also am hoping a Beta would contact me soon so I could put out a new chapter immediately. Thanks again for reading.) **


	2. You’re Not Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**(A/N: Thanks to everyone who had read the story. I am glad you enjoyed it and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I am still currently looking for a beta to help me with the story, so if you are interest just let me know. Thanks again for reading and thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy this chapter.)**

Chapter Two: You're Not Sorry

_This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no more, no_

_- Taylor Swift  
_

It's been a week since the wedding, Peyton and Lucas were on their honeymoon. I talked to Peyton various time over the week, but not Lucas. She told me they were coming back today, I was surprised that they didn't stay longer. She apparently blamed it on Lucas' movie. It was finally finished and Lucas just needed to write off some papers.

Sam and Rachel were still asleep in their beds; we had a long night. We stayed up watching chick flicks and eating popcorn. Rachel explained what happened after she ran away. She told me she went to get help and she took the money, although she was to embarrassed to ask me for it. She offered to pay me back, but I refused. I would've gave her the money either way.

I just began making breakfast. I took out all the ingredients, the mix and some milk. I was about to pour the mix in to the bowl, but someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it to be greeted by my godson, hugging my leg. I look up and see Haley standing in front of me smiling. I invite them inside and the both head towards the kitchen counter.

"Where's Sam and Rachel?" Jaime asks me smiling.

"There still sleeping," I say sadly and he frowns. "Why don't you go give them a little wake up call?"

"Cool!" Jamie runs towards Sam room first.

"What brings you by so early?" I asked Haley, slightly confused.

"Well Jaime wanted to see you, Sam and Rachel," Haley sighed, she sounded tired. "I can't believe he likes Rachel of all people."

"I guess that's the definition of irony," I laugh as Haley joins in. "I was just making breakfast maybe you can help."

"Sure, can I ask you a question?" I nod my head as I begin to pour the pancake mix in the bowl. "Tell me the truth about what happened between you and Lucas at the wedding. Don't lie to me like you have been doing all week. I want an honest answer. You know I won't judge you, Brooke."

"It was nothing really," I say and she glares at me. "Fine, we got in to an argument about something that happened in the past. Specifically what happened at your wedding."

"What happened?"

"You remember the kiss I told you about?" I ask her. She nods her head pouring milk in to the bowl. "Well, he thought I was mad about that. I wasn't mad about it Hales. I mean I understand that Peyton was shot in the leg, but if it was so innocent why couldn't he tell me? I was crushed that he didn't know me enough to trust him."

Haley just nodded her head, taking what she heard me say. She didn't look surprised, she just looked relieved. I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. It looks like she was trying to keep herself from talking. Almost like she had something to say, but she just couldn't.

"I have to tell you something," Haley finally blurts out. "But you can't tell no one I told you this, Brooke. Lucas would kill me if I told you this."

"You know you can trust me, Hales," I watch as she began mixing the pancakes mix vigorously. "What is it?"

"Well, Lucas and I were talking," she began as I nodded my head for her to continue. "This was before the wed--"

Rachel, Sam and Jamie walks in to the room, causing Haley to stop what she is saying. She walks over to the stove and began pouring the mix in the pan. I smile at two girls now walking towards me, they both grabs seats near the counter. They look exhausted. I can't help, but laugh at the two.

"Aunt Rachel," Jamie says. I can see Haley roll her eyes. "Why are you and Sam so tired?"

"Because we slept late, buddy," Rachel picks up Jamie to sit in her lap. "When your mommy let's you sleep late, you're going to wake up this late too. Speaking of late, Brooke, aren't you late for meeting with Julian to sign off the final papers to show that he was able to use the wardrobe in the movie?"

"Now you tell me," I panic, I can't believe I forgot. I grabbed my purse. "I'm sorry you guys, but this is the last day he's going to be in town. I have to go."

* * *

I walk in to the store formally known as 'Clothes Over Bros', I see Julian inside pacing back and forth with sheets in his hands. When he hears the door close, he turns to reveal his impatient face. I didn't mean to forget, I just had so much going on lately that I forgot that I had to meet him.

"I'm so sorry," I give him an apologetic look, as he just smirks. "What's the smirk for?"

"You look kind of cute when you're trying to apologize," he tells me causing me to smile. I immediately wipe the smile off my face. "Oh, come on. You can't take a complement anymore?"

"Not from you," I walk over to the counter. "Just give me the papers."

He hands them over to me and I begin to sign them. When I'm finally finish I hand him the pen and smile, he places it in his pocket. I turn back when I hear the door open, I wanted to see who it was. I groan slightly when I see it's exactly who I didn't want to run in to any time soon. Lucas.

"Great you're here," Julian smiles at me as I just roll my eyes. "Lucas read these over and mail them to me, if there's anything you don't like just have your lawyer review them and I'll see what we can do. I have to get going, I wasn't even suppose to be here if a certain brunette hadn't kept me waiting."

"Will you just go," I yell at him, causing Lucas to flinch.

"No need to be feisty," Julian laughs, walking towards the door. "Even though, I love it when you are. I'll see you two later."

"You're back early," I say awkwardly, I didn't know what else to talk about. What do you say to someone you just had an argument with? This would be so easy if I were back in high school again. That way I could just tell him off and not even feel a smidge guilty.

"Yeah," he simply says, I could tell he was nervous too. "Julian called, so we ended the trip early. How have you been?"

"Good," I shrugged, I wanted nothing more than to get out of there. "So, how was your trip?"

"It was great," he smiles. "We had a lot of fun together. You should visit Italy, I am sure you will love it."

"I've been there before, it's beautiful," I tell him as he nods his head in agreement. "But I always wanted to go to France, it's more of my scenery. I'll might go, someday."

"I'm sure you will."

It's awkward again, he's staring at me. I don't know what else to say, I don't know why he's here.

"Lucas, don't take this the wrong way," I say before I tell what I had to say. "Why are you still here?

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" I cross my arms. I watch him try and contemplate what to say. "That's what I thought. You're not sorry. Why don't you just leave?"

"Why can't you just tell me what I did?" he asks me as I comb my fingers through my hair. "I don't know why you're so mad. I thought that you were happy with all this. If I remember, you were the one cheering this on like a freaking cheerleader. If you weren't okay with this why didn't you say something?"

"You got some nerve," I was beginning to get pissed, he has no idea what I am even going through. "How dare you even get in my face and question how I feel about something that is none of your business! There's nothing between us anymore Lucas, you're not my boyfriend and at this point you're not even my friend."

"Oh, really?" he ask me taking a step closer, I just stand in front of him. "After everything I did to help you with Angie? I've been the one supporting you with your decision to adopt. You've been the one who acted like you didn't need anyone's help!"

"Weren't you the same jackass who left me when I need you most?" I yell back at him, my voice getting more hoarse than usual. "When I need you to be a friend and help me after Angie left, my mother took my company. When you were out proposing to Peyton, I was on the floor unconscious wishing I were dead. Didn't you think I needed you then?"

Tears begin to stream down my face, I could tell what I just said had caught him off guard.

"You have me, Brooke," he takes another step towards me.

"No, I don't," I can't stop the tears rolling down my face. "You were never there when I needed you, because you was always to busy with Peyton. It was always I need to help Peyton, I have to check on Peyton, I have to save Peyton. Well, guess what? You have her so why don't you leave me the fuck alone and do what you do best and fuck around with Peyton!"

"You don't know what hell you're talking about," Lucas whispered, "You never acted like you needed me, you always being so fucking independent and stubborn that you would hardly ever let me help you. Instead you would act like a little bitch and push me away!"

"So, now I'm a bitch?" I roll my eyes and he just stands there and looks at me. "Get out my store. Don't call me anymore, don't talk to me. You're not sorry for what you did and you'll never be sorry, so just get fuck out!"

"Gladly," he tells me, slamming the door on his way out.

I watch him as he leaves. I can't help, but feel this burning sensation inside of me. I grab the cash register and throw it towards the window. It makes a loud shattering noise as it goes through the window and lands on the floor in front of him. He looks inside the store shocked, he stares at me. He shakes his head and kicks the cash register aside and continues to walk.

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket, "Hello?"

"Brooke, what's wrong?" I begin to sob in to the phone. "Are you crying?"

"I need you," I back up in to a wall, I fall to the floor holding on to my legs. "I'm at the store."

* * *

Nathan walks in to the store, he looks at the shattered pieces of glass. Then he sees me, against the wall in the most vulnerable position he's ever seen me in. I didn't want to call Rachel, I know she would worry about me. He crouched down to my level, I just wrapped my arms around him and he let's me cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I could hear my voice breaking. "I didn't know who else to call."

"No, I'm happy you called me," Nathan tells me, pulling tighter in to the hug. "When we were younger, I used to be the guy you use to go to with all your problems. I know that changed after I started dating Peyton and I'm sorry, but I still care. I want you to call me when you have no one else, if you didn't I would be pretty pissed."

"Thank you so much," I grip on harder to him, the tears were beginning to get worst. "I just needed a friend."

"You've got me," Nathan says, he pulls back from the hug. "Don't ever forget that. So, what happened here?"

"Lucas happened," I say bitterly, trying to fight back the tears. "He came over here and we just got in to it, I don't know what happened. He just got me so angry, so I threw the cash register at him when he left. I know it wasn't the best or smartest thing to do but--"

"Don't worry about it," he tells me, I feel him wipe a few of my tears away. "I know how it feels to want to throw a cash register at Lucas. Midnight Madness remember?"

When he say this, it makes me laugh. I'm happy I called him, he knows me better than anyone because he is me. Well, he's not me, but we're almost the same person. We grew up in the same clique, with similar attitudes. We both changed when Lucas and Haley walked in to our lives.

"I'm really sorry about this," I apologize again. "But I'm glad I called you."

"I'm glad you called too," he lifts me up from the ground, I wipe myself off. "I'll talk to Lucas about--"

"No, don't do that," I immediately cut him off. "If you tell Lucas about this, he will think I asked you to talk to him. I don't want him to feel that he has that kind of power over me. I don't want him to think I'm weak."

"Brooke, it's okay to be weak sometimes."

"Not for me," I simply say. He nods his head understanding. "Let's just pretend this never happened and move on okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm serious," I tell him sternly. "If you talk to Lucas don't bring this up or you'll have to deal with me."

"Right, because I'm so afraid of Brooke Davis," He laughs as I punch him the shoulder. "I don't think you want to deal with this, Brooke."

"Right, because I'm so afraid of Nathan Scott," I imitate what he just did, laughing. He lifts me up over his shoulder. He runs out the door and jets down the street. "Nathan, put me down!"

"Say I'm king," Nathan begins to run faster. "I can go faster than this.""Okay," I laugh, hitting Nathan on his back. "Nathan Scott is king."

"Who?"

"Nathan Royal Scott," I yell again, I feel like such an idiot. People are probably staring at us, thinking we're crazy. "Now put me down, Tarzan."

He finally puts me down and we laugh. I hug him again, I don't know what I would do without him.

"Thanks," I whisper in to his ear. "At least you're sorry."

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see a lot of reviews. Thanks to everyone who left reviews, I loved them and they were awesome. Also all the chapters would be based on a song, most of them will be by Taylor Swift. Thanks again for reading. Please leave reviews you guys and if there's a beta reading this be sure to give me a shout if you will like to help.)**

**Here's a peek at the next chapter:**

_"No, you're still going," I tell her getting up from the couch. "And you're going to have fun."_

_"I thought you would say that," she tells me mischievously. "That's why when Haley asked if anyone would chaperon, I volunteered you and Rachel. That's not even the worst part, since I know you like stuff like this. The worst part is that Lucas is going to be there."_

_"Sam, you didn't!" I yell at her._

_"Yes I did," she walks to her room and slams the door. "Enjoy spring fling!"_

_"Sam, you come out this room right now," I bang on her door, rattling the knob. She locked the door. I can't believe I gave her a door with a lock. "I am so going to make you wear the girliest dress ever!"_


	3. White Horse

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, once again they were awesome. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I had a great time writing it. Also a beta is still needed if anyone is still interested in helping. Thanks once again for reading.)  
**

Chapter Three: White Horse

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

_- Taylor Swift_

"Sam, I got a letter from you're school!" I yell for her from the living room. "It better not be another letter from one of you're teachers, telling me how bad you've been."

I open the letter and read it carefully. I see Sam enter the room nervously, with her arms crossed. Not knowing whether she was in trouble or whether we should be throwing a parade for good behavior. I look at her, she waits for me to tell her what it is. I just hold up the note and smile. She groans and falls back in to the couch. I don't know why she hates things like this. I loved them, when I was in high school.

"It's spring formal," I tell her, but she just rolls her eyes. "I used to die for stuff like this when I was your age, I don't know why you have to act like it's the end of the world."

She gets up and glares at me. "Maybe, because going to one of those would be the end of the world."

She has a look of disgust as she reads the paper. I didn't care whether she liked it or not, she was going and she was going to have a good time.

"Well, you're going," I tell her as she groans. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Haley told me that boys have been asking you out and you turn down each and every one."

"Boys at Tree Hill are creeps and liars," I couldn't agree with her more on that subject. "I wasn't even asked by the one guy I wanted to go with anyways, so I figured what's the point."

"You like a guy," I smile as she tells me this. I pull her down to the couch, I feel like a teenager again. "Tell me all about him. Is he cute?"

She looks at me, staring as if I were from another planet. "Well, his name is Jeff." She starts off, playing with her finger nails. "He's on the basketball team. I saw him play before, he's really good. I'm really in to him, but he's a senior and I'm a sophomore. He wouldn't notice me from a hole in a wall."

"That's not true," I pull her closer to me, stroking her long silky brunette hair. "You're beautiful and charming."

"I'll be sure to tell him my foster mom says so." She rolls her eyes. I just begin to laugh. "What's so funny? I really like him, I never felt like this about a guy before."

"You remind me a lot of me," I whisper to her truthfully. "When I was your age, I thought boys was play things you use once and throw away. That was until I met Lucas. I don't know what it was about him, but he just attracted me. I started falling for him, I loved him. Then he broke my heart."

"Is this suppose to make me feel better?" She asks me, laughing. I join her, pushing her shoulder a little bit. "So, does this mean I don't have to go?"

"No, you're still going," I get up with a grin on my face. "And you're going to have fun."

A mischievous look washes over her face, I place my hands on my hips. "I thought you would say that." She places her hands on her hips, just as I did. "That's why when Haley asked if anyone would chaperon, I volunteered you and Rachel. That's not even the worst part, since I know you like stuff like this. The worst part is that Lucas is going to be there."

I drop my mouth in awe, I couldn't believe she did that. "Sam, you wouldn't."

"Oh, yes I would." She walks to her room, slamming the door on her way in. "Enjoy spring formal!"

I bang on her door, rattling with the knob. "Sam you come out this room right now." She locks the door. I can't believe I gave her a door with a lock. "I am so going to make you wear the girliest dress ever!"

Rachel walks out of her room and laughs at the two of us. I turn to her and glare. I continue banging on the door, hoping Sam would open. When I finally realize she wasn't going to, I give up. I retreat to the kitchen and open the fridge. I grab a bottle of water, open it and throw the cap across the room. I pull up to the counter and lean my head against it, groaning.

Rachel leans over the counter and I lift my head up. "It's so cute to see a mother and daughter argue like this." I roll my eyes and take another drink of water. "No seriously, it's cute. Although you shouldn't be mad at her about this. I was the one who gave her the idea anyways."

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

Rachel and I just burst out laughing and I forget all my about my anger. I hated her for giving Sam the idea, but I couldn't be mad at her for long. That was the dynamic of our friendship. We could piss the other one off to the point of no return, but in the end we will forgive each other. I was going to run in to Lucas at some point. I guess it was just going to come sooner rather than later. I look at Rachel, letting out a deep sigh.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," I told her running my hand through my hair. "What should I do?"

"What you always do," Rachel simply says. "Mask the pain for now, then channel it in to something positive."

* * *

It was finally here, the day of spring formal. I didn't know whether to be happy for spring formal, or upset because I would have to face Lucas. It was now or never, I didn't have a choice either way. I walked in to the gym with Rachel linked on my arms. I looked around noticing that the party was in full effect.

"Let's go find Haley," I yell to Rachel, trying to compete with the loud music. I looked around the gym, I finally noticed her by the punch bowl, with Nathan standing by her side. Rachel and I walked over to them. When they noticed us, they smiled and waved. "How's it hanging tutor wife and tutor husband?"

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's. "Well, we're having fun." Nathan kisses her on her forehead. "I remember our spring formal. I don't remember having this much fun, just a lot of arguing."

"Well, whose fault was that?" Nathan joked as Haley punched him the arm. Rachel and I began laughing at the couple. it was so good to see after all these years, they were still in love.

Rachel nudges me and I turned to see what she wanted. When I catch sight of what she was looking at, I smile. Sam was on the dance floor, wearing the pink dress I picked out for her. She was dancing the night away. I could only guess she was dancing with the boy she told me about. I took a close look at the boy. He looked almost like Nathan when we were seniors.. They were so cute together, I took out my camera and began filming.

"Just when you thought she couldn't anymore." Rachel jokes as Haley and Nathan laughs. I didn't pay them any mind, I wanted to remember this moment for the rest of my life. 'Wait, I do sound like a mother.' I thought to myself.

"Hey everyone!" I hear someone say from behind us. I turn to see Peyton and Lucas, standing side by side holding hands. "Brooke, you look amazing."

"So do you, P. Sawyer." I gave her a hug and turn back to Sam, ignoring Lucas in the process. "Peyton come see this, isn't she beautiful."

"I'm guessing she didn't pick out that dress," Peyton laughs, she knows me so well. "It's a great choice for her though. I could swear that guy she is dancing with looks like Nathan. Well, when we were seniors."

"I know right!" Peyton and I turn to Nathan, who rolled his eyes. We laugh as Rachel, Haley and Lucas joins in. "You're were way hotter though, Nathan. No contest."

"Brooke Davis," Haley says sternly. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were making a pass at my husband."

I smile flirtatiously at Nathan. "Well, you better keep him locked up." I joke as the song changes to a slow jam. "Aw, I didn't know she knew how to slow dance. I thought she was to much of a rocker to slow dance."

"I resent that," Peyton nudges me. "I knew how to slow dance back then."

"If you say so," I roll my eyes, laughing. I begin to look around to see where Rachel was. "Where's Rachel?"

"I think she's over there trying to score some booze," Nathan points out, as Haley gasps. "What's the big deal?"

"Rachel," Haley walks over to Rachel. I begin to laugh at the expression on Rachel's face. She looks like a five year old being caught sneaking cookies from the cookie jar. "You're suppose to be a chaperon!"

Nathan turns to Lucas, shaking his head at his wife. "So, Luke," I pretend to not pay attention, even though I am. "Got anything interesting thrown at you lately?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asks confused, or at least what I think to be pretending.

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

I scowl at the brunette boy besides me. "Nathan, please don't." I don't want this to be done in front of Peyton of all people. "This is not the time or place for that. I really don't we should talk about that now."

"Am I missing something here?" Peyton asks. We all just looks at one another and decides to ignore her.

Haley drags Rachel to the group and I try to stifle a laughter. "Gosh Haley, I don't know why you have to be so lame." Rachel crosses her arms, like a three year old. "It wasn't like I was going to get wasted, I just wanted something to relax with. I know what you're going to say, but we all know that we weren't the perfect teens when we were younger."

"That's why we should set examples," Haley says, but Rachel just ignores her. "Not flirt with teens for drinks."

"You guys really need to solve you're issue." Haley and Rachel turn, glaring daggers at me. "I'm just saying, Jamie loves you both. How do you think he would feel if he saw the two of you arguing like this? He wouldn't feel so great would he? So, you two need to set this five years of feuding aside and suck it up for my godchild."

"Brooke are you catching this?" Rachel ignores what I just said. I turned to find Samantha in a memorizing kiss. I smile and put away my video camera and pull out my camera. I begin taking photos of the couple in front of me.

I would never forget my spring formal, I remember Felix was acting like an ass. I took a walk on the beach and finally sat down to stare at the ocean. The stars and the moon were reflected beautifully in it. That was the night Lucas told me how much that he admired that I knew who I was. That was the night we started to be friends again. That was the night that I set myself up for heartbreak. That was a night that will not happen again.

"I need some air," I told them, handing the camera to Rachel.

* * *

**Lucas' POV**

There she is, sitting in the same spot as last time. Haley, Peyton and Rachel were worried that they couldn't find her. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, staring in to the ocean. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a red dress. I love the color red on her, she was absolutely beautiful in the color red. She looked so memorized by the ocean, almost as if she were jealous of it.

I walked towards her, she didn't make any movement. "Why did you come here?" She asks, not shifting her gaze, even for a moment.

"Everyone was getting worried," I shrugged, staring at the ocean just as she was. "I figured if I knew one thing about you, that you would be here." She turns to look at me, her hazel eyes looks as if it's piercing through my soul. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I know you may not believe, but I am. I don't know why I do or say the stuff I do, but I am truly sorry."

"I believe you." She simply says, to my surprise. "I'm sorry, too. I said some pretty inappropriate things. I have made those assumptions, it was just the way I felt. It's just that, it's hard. Lucas, can I ask you a question?"

I nod my head, smiling. "Anything."

"Why do you keep chasing after me?" Her voice breaks. I didn't mean to make her upset, but I've been doing that a lot lately. "What do you want, Luke? Why me? Why now?"

_"Just tell me, why me this time. Why not Peyton?"_

I try to think of an honest answer, she deserves an honest answer after everything I did. "I don't know anymore," I tell her honestly, she wipes a tear from her face. "I thought I was making the right decision by marrying Peyton. I guess I'm having second thoughts. I think I chose the wrong girl."

She sniffles and rubs her nose, I turn to her a little uneasy. "What's wrong?" I ask her, trying to get in her head a little bit.

"You don't get to tell me stuff like that," I wanted nothing more then to wipe the tears from her face. "Peyton is my best friend and I love her. When you say stuff like that, you just…can't."

I move closer to her, wiping the tears from her eyes. She rest her head against my hand, closing her eyes. It's a very sensual feeling. I missed this feeling, she was so beautiful when she was vulnerable. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but that would be taking it a little bit too far. She places her hands over mines, she slowly pulls it down.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." I realize how close we are, I could feel her breath graze against my skin. She smells like scented flowers. I stare at her lips, they were perfect. She notices me staring at her and pulls back. I lean in a little closer, pulling her closer to me. Our lips were no more than an inch apart, I needed to clear the gap.

When my lips grazes against hers, it feels almost magical. Her lips were so soft and smooth, ridding me of all the guilt of marrying Peyton. I feel her shiver under my touch. I couldn't tell whether it was because she was cold, or if she was as much in to kiss as I was. I run my hand through her now silky curly brown hair. Brooke holds on to me, gripping on my back with all her strength. I feel her hands make it's way to all types of various places of my body.

She pulls back slowly, she shakes her head. "I can't believe you just kissed me."

"You kissed me back," I lean in to kiss her again, but she moves back. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" She begins to cry, again.

"I've been thinking about what you said," I stare back to the ocean, afraid to look in to her eyes. "You were right about everything. I've been so caught up with Peyton, I forgot that I was leaving you behind. When told me the things you said, it hurt me so bad. It just made me realize how stupid I was. I want to be the one you run to with your problems, I want to be the person that you can trust, I want to be the one to save you like I promised to."

She looks down, "You can't."

I lift her head up, so that she's looking in to my eyes. "Why not?"

"You're too late." She whisper quietly, turning her head back to the ocean. "You can't save me, no one can."

"Not even the guy you're in love with?" I ask her bluntly, her eyes well up even more. "Brooke, can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you still don't have feelings for me? If you admit it, all of this is over. I'll go back to Peyton and we can just go back to being friends and act like this never happened."

She shakes her head looking down again, I feel my eyes well up. I don't want to cry in front of her, I don't her to think I'm weak. I try to stay strong for her, but I need an answer no matter how much it will probably hurt me.

"Tell me you don't love me!" I don't mean to yell at her, but it just comes out.

She turns to me, tears flowing down her face. "I don't love you."

**(A/N: Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review. I really enjoy hearing all your thoughts and it make me post a chapter quicker with the more reviews across. ;) So make sure you all keep those reviews coming please. Thanks again for reading)**

**Long Live BRUCAS-** I just have to say I love your reviews, I really enjoy getting them. I mean for this story and 'The Girl Next Door' which I will be updating soon.  
**  
WWE-ZARA-BRATHAN-09**- Thank you so much for reviewing. I enjoy the Rachel/Brooke/Sam relationship also, they are all so strong and independent and I really enjoy that about them. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Also thank you for reading my other story 'The Girl Next Door' and review. I really appreciate it. :D

**oreo5228**- Thank you so much for the review. I'm sorry you hated the Leyton wedding…lol. I agree with you that it is more realistic for them to go through with it then have it called off. In my opinion I think Lucas needs to lay off all the proposing, especially to Peyton. I am looking forward to more of your reviews. Thanks again for reading. :D

**  
tanya2byour21**- I think you have to have to be one of my favorite reviewers. All reviewers are my favorite, but you're pretty awesome. I think you read mostly all my stories and reviewed them so thank you so much! I am glad you're reviewing this one and I can't wait to see what else you think about this story. Wait until you find out Brooke's secret its kind of sad. Keep reviewing and thanks again. :D

**Brucasxo4ever**- Thanks so much for the reviews. I really liked when Brooke threw the cash register too. I think Lucas deserved it and it was a great release for Brooke. Thank you so much again for reading. I hope you continue to read a be satisfied with what I do. :D

**Hansmolman**- Thanks for the review. I will try and continue to make this a good story, I really wan this one to be the best I've written. Also thanks for the comment on my grammar, I think I am getting better, but I could still be a little better. Thanks so much for reading. :D

**shawn-n-belle**- Thank you so much for reviewing. Taylor Swift is awesome, I think if she could get my attention as a guy to listen to her music she has got to be pretty damn good…lol. Thanks again for reading. :D

**dianehermans**- Thanks for the reviews, I am glad you are enjoying the story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for the review and keep the reviews up, I really enjoy them. :D

**brucasever**- Thanks for the review. I love the Brathan friendship too. I think they should be closer in the show, they are awesome together and so hilarious at times. Thanks so much for the review, it's awesome. :D

**brookenlucas4eva03**- Thanks for the review, I am glad you are enjoying the story. Keep the reviews up, I really enjoy them. Thanks again! :D

**iluvmedou**- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoy the story, it will continue to get even more dramatic. I like Taylor Swift also, she's a great singer. I'm glad she actually sings about meaningful stuff instead of craziness. Thanks again for the review. :D

**BDavisLScott23**- Thanks for love love loving this story…lol! I am glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for also reading my story 'The Girl Next Door' I'm glad you enjoyed that story too. I love your reviews, they are awesome and I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. :D


	4. I’d Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**(A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, they were all awesome and I love them. I'm glad to see new reviewers, hope to see you guys again. I just wanted to give a special shout out to my new beta, Jennie. Thank you so much for helping with this chapter, you rock. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a little bit surprising so I hope you are already for a surprise. Enjoy)**

Chapter Four: I'd Lie

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

_-Taylor Swift_

I couldn't count how many times I lied over the last twenty-three years of my life. I don't lie for my own personal gain; I lie to protect my friends. I lied to Peyton when I told her I was okay with her dating Lucas. I lied to Lucas when I told him I wasn't in love with him. If I were to ever tell all my secrets, it would be like unleashing Pandora's Box. It wouldn't only affect my life, but the lives of everyone around me.

I am sketching for my new line of clothing that was really coming out well. I love sketching when I'm trying to think, it's sort of like what drawing does for Peyton. When I sketch, it's a way of putting my feelings into a dress. Every design that I have in my closet has a reason behind it; each one has its own story.

I look up when I hear the door open to see Peyton walk in. She was smiling so that had to be a good sign. I smiled back at her hoping this didn't have do anything with what happened between Lucas and I.

She walks over to me, placing her purse on the counter. "Hey, B. Davis!" She looks over the counter, glancing at my sketches, "Those look awesome! I can't wait to see the new line. Did you come up with a name yet?"

"I'm still thinking," I tell her honestly, "Kind of hard to beat the name, 'Clothes Over Bros'."

She smiles again and I look confused. "I'm sure you'll think of something." Why is she so happy? "I have some very important news to tell you. I think you're going to have to stop sketching for this one."

I look up at her confused, "Would it explain why you look so happy today?"

"I think I'm pregnant!" She says. I drop the pencil I was sketching with. "I just got back from a doctors appointment, I'm going to get the result later this week. I can't believe I might actually be pregnant."

I try to put on my best fake smile as I hug her. "I'm so happy for you," is all I can say, hoping she doesn't hear the pain in my voice, "Does Lucas know?"

She shakes her head no. "No, I don't want to get his hopes up," she explains as I just nod my head, "I've never thought of how it would be like if I were a mother."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I say, no longer able to fake a smile.

She pulls me in to a hug as I rest my head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she whispers in my ear soothingly, "I was boasting about how happy I was, when you wanted a baby more than I did. I'm sure one day you'll meet the perfect man and you'll have beautiful babies together."

"I guess," I sigh, turning back to my sketches, "I guess I'm going to be making you some baby clothes."

She smiles and I join her, "I can only hope." She let's out a sigh, just as I did. "So, where did you end up going the night of the spring formal? You totally disappeared and so did Lucas. I hope you two aren't sneaking behind my back!" she jokes.

My eyes widen when she says this. "If I remember clearly, the two of you snuck behind my back," I joke back, but her smile turns into a frown.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologizes, "I never meant to--"

"Peyton," I cut her off, she apologized for this four years ago, "It's all in the past and what's done is done. Anyways, you're with Lucas now, so none of that really matters anymore. All that matters is that you and I were able to get over it."

She nods her head as she says, "I guess you're right," grabbing her purse off the counter. "I should get going, Lucas is taking me out later and I wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

I start to pack my sketches into my purse saying, "I should get going too. I was supposed to meet Haley half an hour ago. I just got caught in sketching that I forgot. I'll catch you later P. Sawyer."

She winks at me as she opens the door, "Okay, B. Davis, have fun with Hales!"

I smile, returning the wink, "Have fun with Luke." She closes the door and I sigh._ 'What the hell am I going to do now?'_

* * *

I knock on the front door of Haley's house. I didn't know what she wanted to talk about, but if I had a clue it probably had to do with Lucas. She opens the door and smiles, leading me in to the living room. She has lemonade and sandwiches made. I turn to Haley, laughing. She put a lot effort into something that was just supposed to be a simple talk.

I look at Haley, still laughing, "Are we having a tea party or something?"

"No," Haley laughs along with me, "I just thought I would feed you before I dug out some information."

I sit on the couch and grab a sandwich "I knew this had to do with Lucas." I viciously take a bite out sandwich, glaring at her, "What do you want know about? Or better yet, what did he tell you?"

"It's not like that," she tells me taking a seat on the couch also, "It's just, Lucas makes a lot of mistakes and I know that. When it comes to his heart, he doesn't know what he wants. When I came to your house the other day, I was trying to tell you that before Lucas got married, he told me he still loved you. The reason he's married to Peyton is because he feels like he owes it to her, for some reason. I know it's screwed up, but I think on some level, he does have feelings for Peyton."

"Obviously," I say rolling my eyes, "She's the one with the wedding ring."

"Did you ever notice how he didn't use Keith's engagement ring?" Haley asks me. I just shrug my shoulders, not knowing what that has to do with anything.

"He still has Keith's ring. Karen gave to him to use when he marries the girl he loves. He told me that he wouldn't use it on Peyton because it would be against Keith wishes and it would all be a lie."

I wipe at the tears falling down my face, "Why are you telling me this?"

She moves closer towards me, placing her hand on my leg. "You're my best friend," She says, shrugging her shoulders, "I thought you had a right to know. Now, I need to know something from you. Can you completely and honestly tell me you don't love Lucas? And don't give me that bullshit lie you gave him. I know you enough to see through your lies. So, do you love him?"

I turn away from Haley, I didn't want her to see me cry over Lucas. "I lied," I shake my head, trying to rid my eyes of the tears, "I told him I didn't love him, but I lied. I am completely and totally in love with him, but I can't be. Too much has happened and too many things have stood in the way."

"I know," I hear her voice break. I turn back to see that she has tears in her eyes. She's crying because she holds my deepest secret, that only two people in the world probably knows, "I never told him."

I nod my head, I knew she would never tell. "I know you didn't," The tears begins to stream down her face, "I'm so sorry for making you keep a secret like that from him, but I thought it was the only way I could keep him happy. If he couldn't be happy with me, he should've at least had a shot at happiness with Peyton."

She tries to wipe the tears from her eyes. "It just sucks," She shakes her head, "It was a waste. A huge mistake."

When she says that, I completely break down. Her words echo through my head because she's right. It was a waste. I feel her pull me closer to her, embracing me with a hug. I grip on to her, holding on to her for dear life. I couldn't believe after all these years it still affected me like this. It was the secret I never wanted to let out, but the more I kept it in, the more it would fight to get out.

I continue sobbing on Haley's shoulder, "What am I going to do?"

She pulls back from the hug, looking me in the eyes, "Whatever you think is best. I kept the secret for this long and I will keep it for the rest of my life if you wanted me to. I'm behind whatever you decide to do. I told you this five years ago and I am telling you this again now. You're my best friend so no matter what happens, I'll stand by you."

"This--could--ruin--everything--Haley," I can barely hold a sentence together, "I can't ask you to do this. He's your best friend."

She pulls me in to another hug. "You don't have to ask me," She strokes my hair, rocking me back and forth, "I am doing this because I want to. You've helped me with so much, it's my turn to help you."

"Thanks," I whisper in her ear, "I love you, tutor girl."

"I love you too, Tigger."

I wipe the tears from my face, noticing the time. "I have to go. I promised Rachel I would do something with her later," pulling away from her.

Haley nods her head, wiping her tears off her face. "Okay," She gets up to walk me towards the door. She opens it to let me out, but not before hugging me again. "Remember if you need me, I'm here," she tells me.

I lean my head on her shoulder once more. "'I know," I whispered into her ear, "Thanks again."

"Anytime," she whispers back.

* * *

I walk in the house and sigh, closing the door and leaning my head on back of the frame. This had to be one of the most emotional days of my life and I could tell it was about to get worst. I had to talk to Rachel now. There was no way of hiding from Rachel. She was going to be able to tell that I was crying and ask me what's wrong. I walked up stairs towards Rachel room. I saw that she was on the balcony. She looked so peaceful with her long red hair blowing across her face in the wind.

I walked outside and smiled. She turned around and when she saw my face she immediately jumped up. I knew I wouldn't get away with it. Rachel always knows when something is up. There was just no hiding stuff in our friendship and that's what I loved about it. Our relationship was raw and uncut. There was no censoring or not expressing your mind. We got straight to the point and told each other what we thought. That's what I needed right now. I needed her opinion and mostly, I needed her help.

She starts walking towards me, but I stop her. "What's wrong?"

"Sit down. This is going to be a long story," I tell her as I grab a seat myself.

She nods her head, sitting down in the position she was in before I came, "Okay." She smiles as she waits, "This sounds juicy."

"It is," I laugh at her enthusiasm, "Well, the night of spring formal when I went out for air, I went to the beach like I did my junior year. Lucas found me there and began talking. He said things about how he thinks marrying Peyton was a mistake and he's sorry that he wasn't there for me, even though he wishes he had been. He kissed me and after all that he asked me if I love him."

Her eyes widen, just as I expect. "Whoa!" Rachel simply says, "So, what was your answer?"

"No," She shakes her head when I tell her this, "What? I couldn't tell him the truth, he's with Peyton and I am not going to become the girl that Peyton Sawyer was."

She nods her head; she knows how much I hate to become Peyton. "True!" Rachel shrugs, "So, continue with the story."

"Well, today I went to see Haley," Rachel cuts me off with a roll of her eyes, "Anyways, while I was there, she told me that before the wedding Lucas said he was still in love with me. He wouldn't even use Keith's wedding ring. He thought he would be using it on the wrong girl. Haley finally asked me if I was in love with Lucas and I told her the truth. I told her, I was. After I told her that, I told her the reason I couldn't be with him. Rachel if he ever found out about what happened, he would hate me."

"I know," Rachel said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly. "Do you ever think about what would have happened if you had kept the baby?"

I wipe the tears that fall from my eyes, mumbling, "Everyday."

**(A/N: Thank you so much for reading. We finally found out Brooke's secret! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to press that review button. You know what button I am talking about! Don't be shy, press it! I know you want to...lol! Thanks again everyone.)**


	5. Mercy On Me Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Here's the new chapter, which I couldn't do without the help of my beta, Jennie. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!)**

Chapter Five: Mercy On Me Part One

_Jesus, I must confess  
That in all my loneliness  
I've forsaken and I've sinned  
Leaving fragments of a man so broken_

_- Christina Aguilera_

I drive over to Peyton's studio after she called me crying telling me that it was urgent. I don't know what happened, but she sounded completely broken over the phone. I didn't know what to tell her; I just told her that I was on my way. In all our years of friendship, no matter if we were arguing or not, I've always been there for her. I can't say the same for her, but she's still my best friend.

I walk in to the studio finding her on the floor in front of her desk crying. She had a photo in one hand, her other hand over her stomach, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and crouched down, wrapping my arms around her as she cried on my shoulder. I still don't know what she's crying about, but she can tell me that when she's ready.

She looks down at the picture in her hand, rubbing her thumb over the baby in the picture. I've seen this picture many times. It was a picture of her and Ellie the day she was born, right before Ellie gave her up. I slowly piece together what this is about. She's probably not pregnant.

"I'm sorry," Peyton says trying to laugh it off, but I see right through her. "I went to the doctor today; they told me I wasn't pregnant."

I guess I was right, "That's no reason to cry, you can always try again."

She shakes her, letting me know there was more bad news to spread. "That's just it," she tells me as I tuck pieces of her curly blond hair out of her face and behind her ear, "I can't have children. Well, he didn't exactly say that, but it's going to take a miracle for me to get pregnant. He said it had to do with a scar on my uterus, probably from an event of physical violence."

She had gone through many events of violence in her life, no telling which one caused it. "I'm so sorry," I grab the blond in to my arms once again as she sobs quietly on my shoulder. "There are so many other options, you can always adopt. Just like your mom adopted you, maybe it's your time to save a child in need."

She nods her head, hopeful. "You're right," she says through her tears. "But how am I supposed to tell Lucas that I can't give him children? I mean, how do you tell someone that?"

Her words make me think, how do I tell Lucas that his only shot a child was killed?

I sigh; this was going to make things much harder. "You just tell him," I say as my voice breaks, causing her to look up at me, "Peyton, it's not like you did this on purpose. You can't help the fact that you can't have children, but what you can help is trying to do whatever you can to keep your dream of having a child alive."

She rests her head against me. "I don't know what I would do without you," she tells me. I just hold her closer to my body. "Thank you for being here for me."

I wipe the tears falling from her eyes, cascading down her cheeks. "I'm always going to be here for you," I turn her to look at me. "Remember that, Peyton. Please remember after today that no matter what happens, I'm always going to be there for you. I can only hope that you will do the same."

"I promise," she shakes her head as I nod. "Why do you say that for?"

I hesitate in saying anything, but I have to tell her something. "You'll find that out soon," I get up from the floor, dusting myself off, "I promise."

I help lift her from off the ground as she says, "Okay, I'll take your word for it."

She looks at me, still slightly confused at what I just said. "Go home, Peyton." I can see the fear in her eyes; she doesn't want to tell Luke. "Tell Lucas, he won't be mad at you. He'll be upset, but not with you Peyton. This is not your fault, you can't control what happens. I want you to go home and tell Lucas that even though you're not able to have children, there are still other options. When you leave this office, I want you to put on your brave face. If anything, you are brave P. Sawyer."

She nods her head, "I will."

I feel bad for her; I could see how this was affecting her. "Call me if you need me. I'm going to be at Haley's house with Rachel and Sam. I know it's shocking, but Jamie been begging to see us all week."

"Alright," she laughs, it was good to see her smile. "I better get going."

She grabs her purse off the table and walks towards the exit as I shout, "Good luck P. Sawyer!"

"I love you B. Davis!" Peyton yells back.

* * *

**Lucas' POV**

It has been a week since Brooke told me she didn't love me. She left me that night on the beach and I haven't seen or heard from her since. We said we'd be friends, but who can honestly stay friends after an event like that? She crushed me. She stomped on my heart and walked away, without any goodbye. There was just something in her eyes that night that made me think that I still had a chance.

Who am I kidding? I'd never had a chance; I was never good enough for her. She deserves better than what I gave her. I broke her heart, not once, but twice. I broke her, left her without anyone to repair her damaged heart. She was still broken. I was the only person who could fix her heart, but I missed my shot. I was stupid for letting her get away again. She was so close to being in my reach and I fucked it up. I chose Peyton again, not her.

What was it about Peyton that kept me coming back? Was it the fact that she always played the victim? The damsel in distress and I couldn't help but be her knight in shining armor? I always had to save Peyton, because she always needed saving. Why couldn't I save Brooke? What did she mean it was too late to save her?

I hear the side door of my bedroom open, Peyton walks through the door. She has a worried look on her face, but she tries to cover it with a smile. She gets on the bed across from me, waiting for me to say something. I don't really know what to say. I don't even know what's wrong with her, so I guess we can start off there.

I lift my head from the pillow, sitting Indian-style on the bed. "What's wrong?"

When I ask this question, tears begin to fall from her eyes. I pull her in to a hug, not really knowing what's going on. She needs me, that's all that mattered. I stroke her long curly blond hair, not realizing how much I was wishing it was hers. I want to feel her silky velvet brunette hair against my hand. I want to cup her face and tell her that everything was going to be alright. I want to be there for her, but I can't.

Peyton pulls back from my embrace, her eyes red and puffy. "I'm sorry," She whispers to me, but I still have no clue what's going on, "I know this isn't suppose to be my fault, but I'm sorry. I wanted to be able to give you this, more than anything."

I'm still confused, "What's going on Peyton?"

She wipes her tears off her face, preparing herself to tell me the story. "I went to the doctor today," she begins as I nod my head, hoping everything was alright, "I thought I was pregnant, but it turns out I'm not."

I nod my head, "It's okay. If this is something you really want, we can try again. If you want kids right now, we can have kids. There's no need to rush these things, Peyton."

She shakes her head, tears rolling down her face again. "That's not it, Lucas," She tells me as I look at her confused, "I can't have children. We can try and try and try, but it won't work. I'm not going to be able to give you kids, Luke. I'm sorry. I can't help but like feel this is my fault some how."

I shake my head no. "It's not your fault. This isn't anyone's fault," I say, pulling her back in to my arms again. "Things like this happen and it's no one's fault. There are plenty of other options. I don't need biological kids because I would love them even if they weren't mine."

She looks up at me confused. "You're not upset?"

"Of course I'm upset," I tell her calmly. "I always wanted always wanted a little Peyton Sawyer running around here."

She laughs and I look at her confused. "Why does everyone keep calling me Sawyer, I'm a Scott now."

I laugh along with her, but the truth was it didn't feel as if she was Scott. "I guess it's a little new to everyone right now, but I'm sure we will come around," I sigh getting up from the bed, grabbing my jacket, "I have to go."

She watches me from the bed, "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

I zip up my jacket, smiling at the blond. "I just remembered that Haley wanted me to come over today. She wanted to talk about something; I'll check up on her quickly and come right back here. Don't worry, okay?"

She nods her head as I make my way over and kiss her on her forehead. "Luke?" she calls out to me as I open the door, "I really am sorry about this whole thing."

I nod my head. "It's okay," I reassure her, this wasn't her fault. "I love you, Peyton Sawyer."

"Scott," She corrects me, laughing.

"Right," I nod my head, "Scott."

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I walk in to Haley's house with Rachel and Sam by my side. "Honey, we're home!" I yell out jokingly, looking around the house for Haley, Nathan and Jamie. They were all in the kitchen eating a little snack. Jamie dropped his Rice Krispies treat and ran over to hug me as I crouch to the floor and pick him up. I swung him around and threw him over my shoulder.

"I'm king of the world!" Jamie yells as we all laugh.

I loved Jamie; he was so wise for his age. I would usually go to him for advice, depending on how big the problem was. I didn't want to force him into therapy at such a young age, for bearing him with all my problems. I remembered what it was like to be his age. It was great to feel free, without the weight of the world on my shoulders. I missed being that age; I just wanted to be free again.

I put him down on the ground, giving him a chance to hug Sam and Rachel. I walked over to Nathan and Haley flashing them each a smile as I pulled up a seat at the counter. It was nice to be around family; I considered them all my family. It was a loving and supporting environment to be around. I could go to them with anything and they could do the same with me. I love them and love me. What more could I ask for?

Haley passes me a bottled water, "What's going on girly?"

I sigh as Nathan and Haley laughs. "The same old. I'm getting close to opening up my own little boutique, which can be kind of stressful. I'm hoping it's as successful as Clothes over Bros was."

"It will be," Nathan tells me leaning against the counter, "We have faith in you."

Jamie jumps in to Haley's lap, "We all have faith in you Aunt Brooke."

"Thanks kiddo," I say quietly with a smile.

I suddenly remember the conversation I had with Peyton earlier. I forgot to tell them what happened. I look towards Sam as she looks at me with confusion. I nod my head, pointing towards the stairs. When she finally got the hint, she nods her head and walks toward Haley and Jamie.

She smiles, which was very obvious she was hiding something. "Jamie, come upstairs and you can show me your toys." Jamie jumps of Haley lap, Sam saying, "Okay, you old folks can talk about whatever you were going to talk about. Always leaving me out of the loop."

We all laugh. I just wink at Sam. "I love you!"

She rolls her eyes at me as Jamie leads her towards the stairs. "Yeah, yeah!"

Haley, Nathan and Rachel gather around the table, waiting me to tell them what happened. "Peyton told me something very important today," I tell them fiddling with my nails, "She told me she couldn't have kids."

Haley covered her mouth, "What?"

"I know," I nod my head, "It sucks, I told her to tell Lucas. This makes keeping my secret a whole lot worse. It sucks to know that not only can Peyton not get pregnant, but I destroyed Lucas' last chance at having a kid."

"Way to cover up your secret," Rachel says sarcastically, as I look at her confused, "Nathan didn't know, remember? Now you just told him."

Nathan looked at me shocked. "Wait, let's rewind," he says as I bury my head in my hands. "What do you mean you destroyed Lucas' only chance at having a kid? Were you pregnant?"

"Nathan you have to promise you can't tell," I immediately tell him. "If Lucas was to find out that I aborted his child he would never forgive me!"

"You did what?"

I hear a voice from behind us, and turning, I see Lucas standing in the doorway. His face was turning red and his eyes were filled with fury. I assumed he heard what I just said. I run my hand through my hair and can't help but mutter the words, 'Oh crap'.

**(A/N: Oh no! Some drama coming up...lol! Hope you enjoyed! Now you know what to do, click the button. Unless you can't handle clicking the button. :P Lol!)**

**Idon'tknowyet**- Thanks for reading the story! I would also like Lucas to find out what Peyton did, I don't know if I'll add to the story, but I am sure I will try to add it in there. I'm thinking about it, cause I do need a way to cause problems between Leyton. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to your reviews! :D

**centuryshorty**- I'm glad to see a new reviewer! Thanks for the review and saying the story was beautiful, I hope I can continue to make it better. Someone is going to say I don't believe you, but it's not Lucas. You'll see who it is. I love Rachel/Jamie/Sam too and I'll try to add a little more Naley fluff…lol. I have to think about the Jake and Jenny stuff to see how it will play out, if the story heads in a good direction I think I'll be able to. :D  
**  
tanya2byour21**- I'm glad you enjoyed finding out Brooke's secret and I agree Peyton is an idiot…lol! I love the Baley friendship, so you can expect to see more of them together really soon. Peyton always rub something in Brooke's selfishly, she's unbelievable. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews! :D

**1treehillcharmed**- Thank you so much for offering to be a beta, sorry that you couldn't do it, but I still need help with something. If your interested in helping let me know. I'm glad you enjoying the story, thank you so much for the review! :D

**BDavisLScott23**- I'm sorry, she had an abortion. You'll find out more about it in the next chapter, so don't worry, she didn't do it selfishly. I love Rachel too, she's hilarious, I can't wait to write some more stuff for her. I added another Lucas' POV, I hoped you enjoyed it and I the next chapter will also open in Lucas' POV. Also you know Lucas can never decide anything, but in this story maybe he can stick to his choices. I hate that I made Brooke lie, but it was only more realistic for her to do it. She's very selfless which I love about her. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :D

**Hansmolman**- Thanks for your review! It made me feel very good to know that I was doing a good job so far. I'm glad that your enjoying the story and I hope to see what you think of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading the story! :D  
**  
Jenn0615**- Thanks so much for coming across this story Jennie. I don't know what I would do with your help, I hate posting a chapter and thinking that I did a horrible job. Thank you for helping me with this chapter, can't wait to see what else we can do. :D  
**  
dianehermans**- Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just wait to see what happens in the next…lol! Can't wait to see more of your reviews! Once again, thanks! :D  
**  
Long Live BRUCAS**- I know what you mean, I hate how she complained about the ring and she was the same person calling it cheap when it was on Lindsey finger. She's so stupid, I hope Keith strikes her…lol! Brooke was better with Keith and Karen than Peyton ever was, she didn't even know them like that. Peyton just gets me mad…lol! I love Baley and I'm glad that I wrote Haley being the one helping Brooke. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D

**Brucasxo4ever**- I agree Brucas babies are the best kind…lol! I'm glad you're enjoying the Baley and Brachel, I love those two friendships and hopefully all three of them could be friends. ROTFL…, that quote you posted, I might take you up on that and still it for the next chapter, but Haley won't say it…lol! I'm also glad that this is the longest review you ever wrote, thank you so much! You rock! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D  
**  
ravencheerleader**- Lol…I think a lot of people probably read Leyton wedding and was thinking 'I'm not reading this!'. I'm glad you took a shot and just read it. You know Brooke is always selfless, so she will hide her love so no one will get hurt. It also sucked that she got an abortion, but you'll find out why in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D  
BrookeLucasForever- There is no Leyton baby, I would never to that Brucasers…lol! She aborted the baby, but you will find out why in the next chapter. Thanks for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

**Kimberlli**- Lol…I'm a boy, but it's an honest mistake so don't feel bad. Sorry, she had an abortion, but as I told the others, you will find out why in the next chapter. Thanks for reading the story! :D

**realitysickness**- Sorry about the kiss, but I don't think they will cheat. Brooke's not cheating type so I don't think they will because Brooke has morals, unlike a certain blond girl. Thank you so much for reading this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

**heppy**- Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you think it's getting better and better! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for reading! :D


	6. Mercy On Me Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm back with a new chapter, which I hope you all will enjoy. I want to thank my Beta Jennie for helping me make this one of my favorite chapters. You're awesome Jennie, thanks. I also want to think all of you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please, please leave some reviews.)**

Chapter Six: Mercy On Me Part Two

_Mother Mary full of grace  
In my weakness, I've lost faith  
I've been careless, and I have been warned  
And the devil inside me is torn  
God bless the men that I have scorned_

_- Christina Aguilera  
_

**Lucas' POV**

This had to be joke. There was no other way to explain this other than being a horrible, cruel joke. In a moment, they're all going to tell me they were joking. She knew how I felt about abortions; considering that I could have been aborted myself. This was a joke, this better be a joke

I walk towards Brooke, who takes a couple of uneasy steps back. "You're joking right?" She looks down at the ground, fiddling with her fingers like she does when she's nervous. She won't look me in the eyes. I suddenly realize this isn't a joke; she aborted my child.

"You can't be serious." I looked around at everyone standing quietly. They were waiting for my reaction, but I could only do so much.

"I have to go," I muttered, walking out of the room quickly.

There were so many things going through my head. I slammed the door on my way out of Nathan and Haley's house, not even realizing how bad it was raining outside until I ran my hand through my hair, which was soaking wet. I couldn't believe what she did. I'm so pissed that I can't even think straight. Why would she do something like that to me?

I hear footsteps behind me, running through the puddles. I don't turn back, because I could care less who it was. From what I knew of the situation, they were all traitors.

The footsteps sounded closer. I wanted to run. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I don't even want to talk to her. This was all her fault and now she meant nothing to me.

I felt someone grab my wrist, but I still didn't turn around. I knew who it was; only her touch could burn my skin. She was shivering, standing in the cold rain. I wanted nothing more but to shrug her off, but I couldn't. She stood in front of me now. She had a look of vulnerability in her eyes, but I still didn't care. I've never felt so cold.

The rain picks up speed, "Why did you do it?" I ask quietly, not sure if she heard me over the rain.

She looks down, not knowing what to say. I just shake my head; how could she kill a child? Our child?

I began to walk away again but she calls out to me, "Wait, Luke." I stop and wait for her to say something.

"I didn't mean to do it, but I did. I know nothing I say can ever change that, but I am really sorry." She stops talking, looking at me to see if I was paying attention. "Lucas? Are you okay?"

I don't want to say anything, but I can't help it. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shout, Brooke turning away, obviously expecting this type of reaction, "Look at me!"

She turns her head, shocked. I guess she wasn't expecting that. "I want you to look at me so you could see the pain in my eyes when I speak to you. I don't know what contrived you to abort our baby, but it was a stupid decision. The worst you have ever made and you should feel bad right now, because you're a bad person. You're a murderer."

She has tears rolling down her eyes, that much I could tell through the rain splattering all over her face. "I'm not a murderer," She whispered to me, looking so vulnerable, "I'm not a bad person. And I may have made a stupid choice, but I am not a bad person. I can't believe you would say something like that to me." I hear her sniffle, trying to wipe the tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry I never told you and I am sorry that I am causing you so much pain, but I'm not a murderer, Lucas."

She has her arms crossed, with her hair entangled all over her face. "Well, I think you are. You have no clue how hard it is standing in front of you knowing that I loved you and you lied to me. I wanted you so bad Brooke, but now I don't even care about you," I tell her in a vile tone.

She uncrosses her arms, a look of defeat on her face. I just stand their looking at her, showing no emotion in my eyes. "I don't believe you." She tells me, her voice slightly breaking, "You can't just go from loving me one day to hating me the next. You said you loved me. I know you love me."

I glare at her, now she brings this up, "Well, I don't anymore. Why did you do it? Why did you kill our baby?"

She sobs, turning away again. She takes a deep breath and clears her throat before she speaks, "I didn't want our child to go through what I did. You weren't there for me and I didn't want our child to feel that pain. I wanted my child to be in a loving environment and if our child was to be born, it would be born into total chaos. You wouldn't have been there."

Her words cut through me like a knife. "Fuck you," I say viciously, Brooke looking confused, "I would have been there for you and you know it. You can be so fucking stupid sometimes. I loved you Brooke! I would have given it all up for you."

She steps back, shocked at what I said. "Would you?" She questioned me, "If I were to have the baby, do you think I was suppose to believe that you would put us first? You were the same guy who left me the night we got back together. The same guy who left me terrified the day of the shooting, while you were inside the school ma king out with my best friend. You would have been just like Dan, except you didn't knock up Peyton. Which you probably would have, if she could get pregnant."

I clench my hands into a fist, trying to suppress my anger, "Shut the fuck up. You honestly think that I could be anything like Dan Scott?" She looks at me, shrugging her shoulders. "You obviously don't know me. I would have been a damn good father and you took that away from me, but you were a terrible mother from the start. What mother aborts their own child?"

She raises her hand and slaps me forcefully against the face. She raises her hand to smack me again and I let her. I needed to feel something. Emotionally or physically, I needed to feel. She punches me on my chest, but I just watch her. I wait for her to stop, but she doesn't. She continues to punch me, sobbing in the process. I look down at her with tears rolling down my face. She looks up at me and finally stops. She sobs against my chest, but I feel nothing towards her.

I pull back from her, "I hate you."

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I couldn't believe what he just said. He couldn't hate me, could he? I should have told him the truth, but it would have still been my fault. I let her do this to me; she always got her way. I watch as he walks away from me, leaving me alone in the rain. I didn't realize how far we had walked from Nathan and Haley's house. We were in the middle of the street, but luckily there were no cars around.

I sat on the sidewalk, staring in to the dark. The cold rain pelted against my skin. I didn't care because I felt numb. I didn't want to have an abortion. I wanted to keep my baby, but that wasn't part of the plan. I couldn't believe that I went along with this. I should have fought harder, but back then I was tired of fighting. I was tired of fighting for Lucas' love, my parents' love, everyones' love. Why couldn't someone fight for me back then? Why couldn't someone really fight for me?

I remembered that day perfectly. I remembered how I felt, what happened and everything that was said. You couldn't forget a day like that. You can't forget the worst day of your life.

_I paced around the room, while Haley and Rachel sat on my bed. They both looked anxiously at me. I had to tell Lucas I was pregnant, but he was with Peyton now. I would be selfish to come between them. I don't want to ruin her relationship like she did mine. I knew I didn't owe her anything, but I owed it to him. I wanted him to be happy, even if he couldn't be happy with me._

_I bite my nails, not knowing what to do. I told my mom and she was far from happy. She yelled at me and told me how stupid I was, how I was ruining her life. She was being 'Mommy Dearest' as usual and that's not what I needed. I needed Lucas, I needed him to tell that this would all be okay and that he would be there for me. I needed him to tell me how much he loved me and not Peyton. I just needed to feel okay._

_Rachel sighed, "What are you going to do?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders, confused, "I'm going to keep it, but how am I going to tell Lucas?" He was the biggest problem right now. I couldn't be a single mother at seventeen. I couldn't have a baby and raise it on my own, but I couldn't give it up for adoption either. "I'm so lost you guys."_

_Haley and I exchanged glances, "Well, I think it's great that you're keeping it. I mean you're going to be a great mother whether you believe it or not."_

_Rachel looks at me worried. "Do you really think that you can do this? Give up partying, cheerleading the whole nine yards? I mean I have faith in you and I will help you every step of the way, but could you really do it?"_

_I sighed, not knowing the truth. "I think I can. I'm going to be the greatest mom ever, no offense to you tutor girl." The three of us laugh as the bell rings from downstairs. We all looked at each other confused. "Are you excepting anyone?" I ask Rachel._

_Rachel shook her head, "I don't think so."_

_We walk downstairs and Rachel opens the door. There she was, wearing her black sunglasses and a black trench coat. She has her arms crossed and although I couldn't see her eyes through the glasses, she had a stern look on her face. I don't know what the hell she was doing, but she had to go._

_She walks in to the house uninvited, removing her sunglasses, "We're taking care of this issue, get in the car."_

_Rachel looked at me confused, "Lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are--"_

_Victoria cut Rachel off, glaring at her. "Listen you little ignorant child, this is between my daughter and I. You mind your business and when you get knocked up maybe you can add your own opinion. But for now keep you and your big nose out of this. Brooke, get in the car this instant."_

_I looked at her shocked. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" I exclaim._

_"The hell you aren't," She grabs my arm forcefully, pulling me out the door, "You two better keep your mouths shut about this or else I will make sure I can get someone who will help you with that. Got it?"_

_Haley and Rachel had frightened looks on their faces as they watch me being dragged out by my mother. I knew it, this was it. I had no chance at keeping this baby. I felt the tears fall from my eyes, placing my other hand over my stomach. I wanted this baby more than anything now._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I looked up, seeing a car coming toward the sidewalk. I ignore it, gazing in to the darkness once again. Nothing could ever replace that day, but this day was a close second. He told me hated me and it was the worst feeling ever. Not as bad as loosing my baby, but this was close. He never hated me before. I can't believe he walked away. He saw how hurt I was, but he walked away.

I felt someone lifting me up, walking me towards the car. "He hates me." I leaned my head against his chest, sobbing, "He hates me Nathan and he thinks I'm a terrible mother and a murderer. You probably hate me too and think I'm a stupid dumb whore, just like everyone else."

He shakes his head, "I would never think that of you, Brooke. They told me what happened. She's a bitch and I swear she will pay for taking away my nephew from the two of you. I swear to god she will pay."

I wrap my arms around Nathan's neck, to tired to support myself. "It's still my fault. I let her do it to me; it's all my fault and I hate myself for it. It's the worst thing anyone could ever do. I let her kill my child. I should have protected it Nathan, but I let her kill it. I am the worst mother ever, I couldn't even save my child. I couldn't save your nephew. I couldn't save his child. It's entirely my fault," I cry.

Nathan places me in the back of the car to lie down. "It's not your fault. None of this your fault and if I know you, then you lied to Lucas. You didn't tell him the full story and that's why he hates you. Why didn't you tell him?" he asks.

I wipe my tears, knowing exactly why I didn't tell him. "I couldn't protect our child. He would have done a better job at it than I did. I didn't want him to feel bad that he couldn't save our child, I'd rather he hate me than hate himself," I try to explain.

Nathan looks at me disappointed, "Brooke you don't always have to be such a masochist."

I turn away from him, looking straight ahead, "That's who I am. I'm Brooke Davis, 'The Masochist'. It's all I know."

He nods his head as he gets in the front seat of the car, driving us back to his house. We ride back in silence, trying to make it a little less awkward. I hated myself right now. I needed him to understand, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

I feel myself getting tired. I began to close my eyes. "Nathan?" I call out to him, I need to tell him something. I had to do this before I fell asleep and forgot.

He turns around to look at me, then back at road, "What's up?"

I yawned, closing my eyes completely. "Sorry, I couldn't save your nephew," I mumbled

I didn't see his reaction, but the last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep was:

"I know, Brooke. I know."

_I walk back into the house, Haley and Rachel look at me in complete silence. I walk slowly up the stairs and head to my room. Well, Rachel's room, but it was my room too. I collapse in my bed and sob against my pillow. She did it. She officially did it, she killed my baby. Her grandchild, Nathan and Haley's nephew, Rachel's godchild and Lucas' son. She didn't care, she just did it._

_Haley and Rachel walk into the room. Rachel is the first to approach me, getting into the bed and lying behind me. She caresses my head as she stroked my long brunette hair. Haley walks over to me too, lying in front of me. She grabs my arm and wraps it around her. I could hear them both sobbing._

_I clear my throat, "It was a boy. It turns out it was to late to get a legal abortion, so she took me to a family friend," I tell them, my voice threatening to break on me. "I--let--her--kill--him."_

_I began to sob harder than I was before. I could feel Haley reach up to wipe her tears, placing her hand over mine. It was rubbing against her baby bump, it was hardly noticeable but we knew it was there. She presses my hand firmly against her stomach, strangely providing me some type of comfort. Rachel kisses my forehead before leaning her against mine._

_I closed my eyes, feeling myself drifting off to sleep, "I'm sorry baby, Scott."_

**(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now you know you all want to leave me some awesome reviews so just do it...lol! Click the button, unless you can't handle it...lol Thanks again for reading.)**


	7. Broken Hearted Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**(A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long, I was going to post it soon, but my computer had to reinstall some software (Which sucks because it deleted all my information.) I want to thank my Beta Jennie and her friend Morgan for helping me with this chapter! Thank you two so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!)  
**

Chapter Seven: Broken-Hearted Girl

_There are times when I hate you  
Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
And even now while I hate you  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart_

_-Beyonce  
_

**Lucas' POV**

I walked into the cafe. I didn't know why she needed to talk to me, she just said she did. I wasn't really in the talking mood today though; I just wanted to stay home and lie in bed all day. If she hadn't mentioned it was important, I think I would have. She was sitting at a table pouring sugar in her coffee, more than I think was necessary. I grab a seat across from her, while she offers me a weak smile.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, then folds her hands. "I think you know why I called you."

I shrug; I didn't want to be here. "Brooke?"

She nods her head.

"She's really heart broken over this. She didn't mean to hurt you." She tells me, but I just cross my arms and grunt. "I don't know why you're being this way. This isn't like you."

I glare at her, "You don't know anything about me, Sam."

She nods her head in agreement. "You're right, I don't, but from what I do know, this isn't you. You love Brooke, I know you do. The Lucas Scott she knows, would never tell the girl he called 'Pretty Girl' and said she was going to change the world someday, that he hates her. Although Brooke may not have admitted it to you, she is in love with you. She always has been and probably always will be."

"So, that's why she broke up with me our senior year?" I ask waiting for a reply, but it seemed she had none. "That's what I thought."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You're so stupid dude. Maybe if you opened your eyes once in a while, you would see that she did that for you. You should have fought for her!"

We were gaining attention from everyone in the cafe, I shook my head at Sam. She just didn't seem to understand mine and Brooke's history. She only knew one side of it and that was Brooke's. If she knew my side she would know that I really did love Brooke and I never stopped.

I slam my hand on the table, startling the brunette in front of me. "I did fight for her!" I could feel my eyes well up, but I wasn't going to cry. "I tried to fight for her, but I did it the wrong way and I know that. I know I was an idiot. I let go of Brooke because I thought that was what she wanted; I thought she didn't want to be with me anymore. When she told me she didn't need me, you have no clue how much that hurt me. I just wanted her to be happy, so I pretended to be happy with Peyton. That's something you have to understand. I loved that girl, but right now I couldn't think anything less of her."

Sam sat in front of me, her eyes wide with shock. She didn't expect me to blow up at her like that and neither did I. She looks at me as if she lost hope, but I couldn't blame her. Brooke killed our baby. I didn't want anything to do with her now.

Sam crosses her arms, glaring at me. "You are an idiot." She tells me as I turn my head away. "Not for the reasons you think though. Lucas, I really don't know what happened in the past, but we're not in the past anymore. You might have fought for Brooke, but not in the way she intended. You know Brooke is stubborn, she wants things done the right way. She's crazy, but that's why we love her."

I turn back to Sam, with a hint of a smile on my face. "I do love her, but how do I go back to her after what she did? After knowing how much doing something like that would hurt me?"

"You can start off with this," she hesitated before speaking. "Brooke didn't want to give up the baby. She didn't have a choice."

I looked confused, how didn't she have a choice? "Sam, what is that suppose to mean?"

She sighed, slowly taking a drink of her coffee. "That's all I can tell you. I wasn't suppose to say anything at all, but this is hurting Brooke too much to not say a thing. Please, just don't be mad at her for long. This really isn't her fault, so cut her some slack dude. I really have to go, but just think about what I said."

She gets up to leave, but I grab her arm before she goes. "Thanks for this, Sam." She smiles at me. "This really helps in a strange way."

She nods her head, "No problem." I let go of her arm and she puts her hand in her pockets. "Talk to her when your ready.. I'm sure she she'll be waiting."

I nod my head and watch her leave.. She gets into a taxi, but turns back to smile at me one more time. I sigh turning back to the table. I place a couple of bucks on the table, realizing that Samantha didn't pay for it. How am I ever going to talk to Brooke again?

One question rolls in the back of my mind, 'What did she mean by Brooke not having a choice?'

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I could barely walk. I felt horrible this morning and I didn't know whether it was because I was sick or the fact that I've been crying all night. I feel like I am about to faint at any second, so I stand against the wall to keep me up. It was stupid of me to stay in the cold rain all night, but I didn't care. I deserved it anyways.

I walk into the kitchen, but no one is in there. I guess Rachel and Sam were still sleeping. I look in the cabinet to see if I have any soup or medicine. I find some Tylenol cold medicine and grab a spoon to pour it in. It tastes nasty and I hardly want to swallow it. That was the worst part of being sick; taking nasty medicine.

I groan when I hear a knock on the door. Why the hell would someone come over so early in the morning? I open the door to see my curly blond hair friend standing in the doorway. She has a serious look on her face. I guess she didn't just drop by to say 'hi'. She lets herself in and I just follow her slowly in to the living room.

She crossed her arms and glares at me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I knew what she was talking about, but I still wanted to play it safe. "Tell you what?" I hear my voice for the first time that day and it sounds horrible. It was extremely hoarse and I could barely get my words out. I took a seat on the couch, no longer feeling able to stand.

"Don't play stupid, Brooke!" She yells at me causing me to slowly roll my eyes. "I understand you not telling Lucas, but how could you not tell me? I am your best friend. How could you keep something as big as this a secret from me?"

I don't have the strength to argue, so I don't say anything.

"So, that is how it's going to be?" she shakes her head at me. "I thought we were passed all this stupid high school drama. I thought we were done with all the bullshit, but I guess you're still stuck in high school."

I glare up at her, "Excuse me?" I hated hearing my voice sound so weak. "Peyton, weren't you the one who interfered with Lindsay and Lucas' relationship? I am done with high school and that's why I chose not to tell you. You didn't even deserve to know, because you weren't much of a best friend when you took Lucas from me."

She rolls her eyes, "I didn't take Lucas from you!"

"That's right you didn't," I tried to yell, but it was ineffective. "I gave him to you after you told me you were in love with him. Do you know, that to this day, Lucas still thinks that I broke up with him because I was mad at him?" She didn't respond, she only turn her head the other way. "I didn't break up with him because of that, Peyton! I did it for you."

She doesn't look at me, but I could see tears roll down her right cheek. "I didn't ask you to."

I shrug my shoulders, "It doesn't matter now, because I did.." I feel like I need to drink some water. "You remember when you asked me if I love Lucas and I told you, you didn't deserve to know the answer?" She turns her head and nods to me. "I did love him Peyton." I could feel the tears rolling down my eyes. "And whether I gave Lucas to you or not, you still took him away from me."

She shakes her head, "If you fought harder--"

"Shut up, Peyton!" I was finally able to get out a yell. "If I could, I would get up and smack you right now. I was tired of fighting Peyton! I had to fight to keep Lucas and I together, to keep our friendship together, to keep my baby and now I am tired! I am tired of fighting and not getting what I want! I wanted that baby, Peyton, more than anything in the world and it was taken away from me."

"Whose fault is that?" she replies coldly.

I was going to reply, when I heard voice behind me. "I think it's time you get out." I turn around to see Rachel, she looks furious. "You're the worst friend Brooke could ever have. Now I think it's time that you leave and never come back here, unless you want me to kick your fake anorexic blond ass."

Peyton rolls her eyes and storms out the house, slamming the door on her way out. I get up and make my best effort to walk over to Rachel and hug her. When I finally end up in her arms, I crumble against her crying. She just holds me tightly, stroking my hair.

She pulls back and look at me, "Are you okay?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, I just need some water."

She walks with me over to the kitchen and sits me on a stool at the counter. She walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water. She hands it to me and I silently thank her. Rachel leans on the counter, watching me sadly. I know what she's thinking, she wanted me to tell Lucas, but she didn't want me to endure the pain of telling him.

She grabs my hand after I take a gulp of water. "You're going to be okay, B. Davis. You know that?"

I shake my head, "Some times it doesn't feel like it." I look at her, she just holds on to my hand tighter. "Do you think he is ever going to forgive me?" I ask silently, not looking into Rachel's eyes.

She hesitate, "If he really loves you, he should." I nod my head in agreement. "Maybe you should get some rest. How are you feeling?"

I shrug, "It hurts."

The redhead looks worried. "What hurts?"

"My heart."

**(A/N: Thanks again for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. Be sure to leave some reviews, because I love to read them! So make sure you press the button below! :D) **


	8. The Reason

**Disclaimer: As we all know, I do not own OTH because if I did it wouln't suck as much as it do now...lol!**

**(A/N: Finally got up a new update. I want to thank my beta Jennie, who helped me with this chapter and many chapters before this. Thanks a bunch Jennie! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and I wanted to leave an Author's Response this chapter, but I can't so I promise you guys that I will definitely will have one in the next chapter.)**

Chapter Eight: The Reason

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears_

_- The Reason by Hoobastank  
_

**Lucas' POV**

I don't know why everyone wants to talk to me, but they do. Haley called me a week after my talk with Sam. I was kind of surprised it took her this long. She probably thought I needed some space. If that was her reason then she would have been right. I walk to the painted white door and knock twice. It didn't take long for her to answer.

She opens the door and smiles at me. I don't return the smile, instead I just walk into house. I place my hands in my pockets and she simply looks at me. It feels a bit awkward. Neither of us is saying a word and it feels as if we're just tip toeing around each other.

I let out a sigh, "What is it that you called me for Haley?"

She looks down fiddling with her hands. "Well, you haven't called me since the whole finding out Brooke's secret thing and I wanted to see how you were holding up." She noticed the look on my face after she says this, "Don't act like this, Luke. I couldn't tell you this."

I cross my arms, "You were my best friend for how long and you thought that you could betray our friendship to keep Brooke's secret?"

"That's not fair," Haley yells back at me, "She was my friend and she kept my secret about being pregnant after she had just been forced to kill her baby. If you ask me that had to open a whole world of hurt for her and I didn't want to make it worse by telling you."

I glare at her for a moment. "Sam told me the same thing," I tell her as she looked at me curiously, "She told me that Brooke was forced in to giving up the baby. What does that mean Haley? I want the truth, you've been lying to me way to long to not give me some straight answer. I deserve to know this Haley. That was my kid Haley, if that was Jamie would you want someone to do that to Nathan?"

I see tears roll down her face, she shakes her head no. "Brooke was going to tell you, she just didn't want to get in the way of yours and Peyton's relationship," I looked confused at this, we weren't together yet. "Or at least what she thought would end up becoming a relationship. She needed help so out of confusion she called her mom, but that was big mistake. Victoria didn't help her, she did quite the opposite. She made Brooke get an abortion."

I was about to open my mouth, but Haley cut me off. "Why did you do that to her? Why did you let her get away?" She yelled at me to my surprised. "Why didn't you chase after her instead of Peyton? You might think this was her fault, but it's your fault too. She needed you and she still does, but you left her. Why do you have to be such a complete jackass?"

I want to yell back, but she's right, "I'm so stupid." I lean against the wall, slowly falling to the ground banging my head against the wall. "I didn't want to leave her Haley. I really didn't. I thought it was what she wanted and I ruined her life. I wasn't there for her and I will have to live with that mistake for the rest of my life and I know that." I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Haley drops down next to me wrapping her arms around me. "I couldn't help my child and now I'll never know what it's like."

Haley holds on tighter, wrapping her arms around me, "It's okay. I was just overreacting, it's not your fault."

"It is Haley," I grab on to her arm, "It is."

She turns me to look at her with a serious look, "Listen to me Lucas. It's not your fault. Things happen that are beyond our control. You would have been the greatest father ever to your son. We all know that."

I smile at her for a moment, "It was a boy."

She nods her head. I lean my head on her shoulder, with her arms still draped around me. I could see him in my head. He has my hair color, but Brooke's hazel eyes. He would have loved basketball and he would have been the best dressed five year old for his age. He would brood most of the time, but still be cheery at other times just like his mother. He would have her dimples, so that every time he smiled, he would light up the room. He would be smart, not only book smart, but Brooke smart. He would have been the son I always wanted, but now he was the son I would never have.

Haley unwraps her arms. "I have to go pick up Jamie," She tells me wiping her eyes, "He's with Brooke at the store."

I nod my head getting up from the floor. She reaches out her hand for some help getting up. I pull her up smiling, "Thanks for being honest with me."

"No problem," she smiles at me grabbing her purse. She looks at me intently for a moment. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me." She repeats herself. "Try and figure out this whole thing and fix it. I have a question for you though."

I nod my head for her to continue. "What is it?"

"What are you going to do about Peyton?"

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

"I'm going to get you!"

I chase after the four year old, who ran behind the counter to hide behind my red haired friend and my fifteen year old foster daughter. Rachel picks him up and sets him down on the counter as I begin tickling him. Sam joins me and Jamie lays down on the counter laughing.

I pick him up off the counter and throw him over my shoulder, "Who's the best aunt in the world?"

"You are!" He laughs as I put him down. "I'm happy you're feeling better Aunt Brooke. I like it better when you're happy and smiling."

I kneel down to his height, "You know what buddy?" He looks at me confused. "I like it better when I'm happy too. You make me the happiest person in the world you know that?" He nods his head and hugs me. "I love you little man."

He pulls back from the hug, "I love you too, Aunt Brooke."

I hear Sam scoff from the counter and Rachel nudges her, "What?" Sam turns to Rachel grabbing her side, "This is just way too sappy for my taste. I want some ice cream, don't you want some ice cream Jamie?"

Jamie nods his head, "Can we get ice cream?"

"Of course we can," Rachel walks around the counter, "I'm going to buy you three scoops of ice cream, but don't tell your mom. You know she only wants you having one scoop, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Right buddy?"

"Right!" Jamie agreed.

I shook my head, laughing. "I would appreciate it if you didn't try to corrupt my godchild." I tell Rachel who sticks her tongue out at me. "Real mature, Rachel. Jamie go with Sam and get your shoes in the back. We will get some ice cream before your mom picks you up."

Jamie and Sam race to the back as Rachel and I watch laughing. Sam, Rachel and I have grown oddly closer after the whole Lucas thing. They won't leave me alone for more than a second. It's alright though, I haven't been in the mood to be alone lately. If I was alone I would have to deal with what happened and I don't think I'm ready for that. Things have been so hard lately, but they're getting better.

"Shit!" I hear Rachel murmur. I turn to her to find her looking out the window, I turn towards the window to see the last person I thought I would see. There he was though, walking towards the door. His blond hair was messy and he had a brooding look on his face like he usually did. "You don't have to talk to him. I can kick him out if you want."

I shake my head no. "I have to talk to him at some point." I see Haley trailing behind him. "I know Haley planned all this anyways, I know she did. She probably thinks this is the only way we will ever run into each other."

"That's just like her to do something like this." Rachel crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "I know you may like Lucas and I know he makes you happy, but he pisses me off. I hate that he makes you feel the way you do because you don't deserve it. You don't deserve half the crap you go through."

Lucas walks in to the store as I nod my head. He looks at me for a second, but then he turns his head. Haley walks in right after and I glare at her. She notices the expression on my face and smiles, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

Haley places her hands on her hips, "So where's Jamie?"

"We were about to take him for ice cream," Rachel says before I can speak. "Maybe you and Lucass here can take him instead?"

I nudge Rachel in her stomach. "She's just playing," She glares at me, "Rachel and I were about to lock up so maybe it would be best if you took Jamie instead. I mean we were going to head home right after ice cream so maybe you can--"

Jamie walks out of the back with Sam by his side. "You're not taking me for ice cream anymore?" He asks me, sticking out his bottom lip. He makes it so hard to deny it when he does the puppy dog face. "Come on aunt Brooke, I missed you."

I nod my head, "Alright buddy, I'll go." He jumps on to me after I say this. "Only if your mom buys the ice cream!"

"Are you coming too, Uncle Lucas?" I look from my godchild to Lucas' face. He looks like he almost regretted being here, almost as if he wanted to run out of the store as quick as he could. "I missed you too. So does Aunt Brooke, I heard her say so."

"Jamie!" Sam pinches his shoulder.

Jamie punches her in the leg, "That hurt."

"You are so going to get it!" Sam chases Jamie out of the store. I laugh as Haley runs out the store, following the direction they just ran to.

"Rachel, can I talk to Brooke?" Lucas blurts out. Rachel looks at me at me for a moment. I nod my head, letting her know it's okay. She brushes past Lucas and follows Haley's lead out of the store. It's only us now and it couldn't be anymore awkward than it already was. I didn't know if I should talk or if he wanted to continue.

He clears his throat, "I'm sorry." I look up from the floor and in to his crystal blue eyes. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I was mad at you, but I could never hate you. Haley told me what happened and I'm so sorry. I took all my anger out on you without knowing any of the details. I suck and if you hate me I don't blame you cause I hate me too. I didn't help you when you needed me most and I hate myself for that. It's my fault that you didn't have our son because I couldn't protect you. I broke my promise to you, I said I would always be there for you. I would have loved to have kid with your eyes, your smile, your charm and most of all your heart. I guess I messed up on that a long time ago and I'm sorry."

I feel the tears roll down my eyes. He moves closer to me. "I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry." He pulled my in for a hug and I cry, laying my head on his chest. He strokes my head softly, trying to comfort me. When he stop moving, I pull back. He's looking down at me, smiling. I see him lean down, but I move away.

"I can't Lucas," I wipe the tears from eyes, "I can't be the girl Peyton is, I just can't."

He moves closer to me, "I'm not asking you to be."

"So stop kissing me!" I yell at him, "Stop telling me you love me and how you're sorry. Lucas you chose Peyton a long time ago and you chose her again. You had shots with me and you blew it."

"I know that," He says quietly, "That's a mistake I've been living with since you broke up with me. Why did you have to break up with me?"

I sigh, I can't believe we're back to this again, "Why don't you ask Peyton?"

I hear him grunt in frustration. "Why can't I ever hear something from you for a change?" He asks in an aggravated tone, "Brooke, I'm asking you. I hear everything from everyone else, but I never hear anything from you. I want you to answer something for me and answer it truthfully." I nod my head, I guess I can at least give him this. "Do you still love me?"

He catches me by surprise. "I..I.." I try to speak, but the words won't come out. My phone begins to ring and look down at the number. It shocked me to see who was calling. "I have to take this call."

I open my phone, "Hello?"

"Hello princess?"

"Hey dad, why are you calling?" I asked curiously, it's been a while since I talked to my father.

"It's about your mother."

I groan, "What did she do now?"

"Nothing honey," I hear him laugh over the phone, but his voice gets serious as he goes on, "Well, they found her last night in her room. They thought she had been asleep or passed out or something, but she was wasn't."

I'm confused now, what's going on? "What happened dad?"

I hear him sigh over the phone. "Your mother had a heart attack. She's dead."

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Can you believe it? Victoria is dead. :( How will Brooke react to this? How do you think she should react? What will Lucas do about Peyton? Will we see more of Brooke's father? All of this will be answered in the next chapter and more.)**


	9. Gone Forever Part One

**Disclaimer: As we all know, I do not own OTH because if I did it wouldn't suck as much as it do now...lol!**

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I want to thanks my beta Jennie and her friend Morgan for helping me with this chapter. I finally got around to doing the Author's Response and I also enabled Anonymous reviews so you don't have to log in to leave a review. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review.)**

Chapter Nine: Gone Forever Part 1

_I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

_- Three Days Grace_

Lucas' POV

"Would she even want me there?" I keep asking myself out loud. I look in the mirror, trying to fix my tie. I don't want to make a spectacle of myself by inviting myself to something I wasn't even invited to. I just want to be there for her though. I know she probably doesn't want me there, but it can't hurt to be there for her. She was there for me when Keith died. It's the very least I can do, even though we're not on that great of terms right now.

I remember her face after she heard the news; it was somewhat emotionless. It's been that way for a week now. Haley told me she hardly speaks to anyone and when she does, she just says she's happy and that everything is fine. I know better than that though. She isn't fine; this isn't fine at all. She may seem to hate Victoria, but that was just a facade. Victoria may have done some cruel things in the past, but that never stopped Brooke from caring about her or missing her. Although, she would never admit that. That's just the kind of person she was; she hid her emotion from the world.

Peyton walks into the room, still wearing her pajamas. She slides into the bed and pulls the covers over her head. I still can't believe she doesn't want to come to the funeral. She of all people should understand what Brooke is going through, considering that she lost not one, but two mothers. I step back from the mirror, checking out my overall appearance. I think I look pretty decent for the occasion.

I walk over to the dresser next to the bed, "I don't understand why your not coming." I grab the watch off the dresser and wrap it around my wrist.

She pulls the cover from over her head, "You wouldn't understand." She simply tells me rolling her eyes in frustration. "Brooke and I are going through a little argument. I'm sure it won't matter to her whether I come or not, it's not like Victoria meant the world to her. She hated her. If Victoria wasn't her mother, she wouldn't be attending this funeral."

Hypocritical, is all I can think at this moment. "That's still her mother and I'm pretty sure she would love to have the support of her best friend." Peyton ignores my comment. "You know I thought you would understand. You lost both of your mothers and Brooke was there for you. She's always been there for you, even when you shut her out. As soon as she shuts you out, you give up on her."

I can see that my words fueled her up, "Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black." She says with a slight hint of a bitter laugh on her tongue. "Brooke shut you out senior year and how hard did you try to fight for her?" I try to ignore her comment, knowing she's saying this out of spite. "Seriously, Luke, you practically came running to me after she said she didn't want you anymore. You know what Lucas, you're an ass. It's no wonder that Brooke didn't want to have your kid."

I punch my fist in to the wall, leaving a dent in it. I see Peyton flinch on the bed, her eyes widen with fear. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about Peyton." I grab my car keys. "You know what, you're making this whole not wanting to be with you thing a whole lot easier."

I can see the shock on her face, "Maybe you should just go." She tells me, with tears rolling down her eyes. She tries to wipe them, but it doesn't work too well. "Actually this is your house, maybe I should go."

I sigh, "No, stay. I'll go." She doesn't look at me when I say this. "I'll be back after I get this whole thing figured out."

She nods her head, "I can't promise you I'll be here when you get back."

I shrug my shoulders, walking towards the door. "That's fine."

I can hear her sob as I close the door behind me. I get inside my car, entering the key in to the ignition. I bang my head against the steering wheel. I probably should have handle the situation differently, but I can't fight the way I feel. I love Peyton with all my heart, I really do, but I'm not in love with her.

I place my hands on the steering wheel, muttering to myself, "How did my life get so screwed up?"

Brooke's POV

There he was, he was leaning against a black limousine. He stands about six feet tall, dress in a black Armani suit that shows off his broad shoulder. His hair is slick back and a smile drapes across his face as he sees me get out of the car. He hasn't aged since I last saw him, maybe a few grey hairs here and there, but he still looks the same. I feel like a little girl again; I just want to run up to him and hug him.

He begins walking towards me, "Hey princess."

He holds out his arms and I walk into them. I wrap my arms tightly around him, leaning my head head on his chest. I'm almost glad that I was wearing sunglasses, so that way he wouldn't notice that I had tears in my eyes. It felt good to hug him again. It has been a long time since we hugged like this. I feel myself pull back and he takes a long look at me. His eyes are beaming with glee.

"I've missed you so much," He pulls me in for another hug, "I'm sorry we had to meet again under such horrible terms. How are you holding up?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I'm okay." I have no reason to feel any sign of regret towards her death.

He nods his head, "Well, maybe we should get in before they begin the service without us." I feel his hand on my back, guiding me towards the gates of the cemetery.

I see Rachel and Sam sitting next to Haley, Nathan, Jamie and Lucas. I'm not surprised when my eyes meets the blond because a part of me knew he would come. I'm not surprised when I don't see Peyton either because, quite frankly, I didn't think she would come. Especially not after our last discussion, but I still had hope that she could find the decency to show up. I take my seat next to my father, who was currently talking to Rachel. She met my father when we were in New York and he looked out for her, just as he did for me. I think some times he even sees her as another daughter, which I don't mind in the slightest.

I cross my legs, when I see her coffin being pulled in. It was almost surreal. I couldn't believe she was dead, but there it was, her coffin. She was lying in it, lifeless. Breathless. Dead. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I try to pull them back. I shouldn't care if she was dead, she didn't think about me or my baby when she killed it. Why should this be any different? Why the hell should I care if she was about to be buried six feet into the ground, never to be seen again. Why should I care?

Her tombs reads, 'Victoria Davis.' Underneath that it says, 'A great mother and wonderful wife.'

Could that be any more of a lie? It should read, 'Here lies Victoria Davis. A bitch that made everyone live a living hell.' If I could take back her ever meeting my friends, I would. If she never knew Rachel, then she would never have become a heroine addict. If she never knew Peyton, she wouldn't ridicule her of the life she lived just because she didn't have a mother. If she never met any of my friends maybe my life would be better than it was right now. If she never killed my baby, maybe I would have been married to Lucas Scott.

She doesn't deserve the tears that were rolling down my eyes. She doesn't deserve to have a crowd of people at her funeral saying what a wonderful woman she was, because she wasn't. She was the complete opposite. She was an awful woman. A woman who made my life what it was today. She wasn't a great mother, she was hardly a wife. She was a bitch, but she was my mother and I loved her. As much as I hate to admit it, I loved her and I still do. Even if she was a horrible, cruel and demeaning woman, she was still my mother. So, how could she make me both love her and hate her so much?

I was hardly listening to the service, I didn't even realize that it was almost over. My mind was scattered all over the place. I suddenly have all these questions I want to ask her, but I can't. I begin to notice that the sky that was once lit by the sun, was now black with a mass of clouds. The pastor finished speaking and as he moves away from the coffin, I see people maneuvering her coffin underground.

I watch them dump the pile of dirt on top of her coffin. A man with a shovel comes and immediately begins patting down the dirt. No one leaves; everyone watches as he does this.

I feel paralyzed.

What is the next step from here? What do I do? Should I continue on with my life as though nothing even happened? Or do I grieve and drown myself in a state of emotional depression?

I see people begin to get up and leave; I just sit there, still staring at her grave.

Lucas' POV

She's completely numb. Her hair is in a ponytail, with her bangs covering her forehead. She hates to show her vulnerability, so she hides behind the sunglasses that she's wearing on her face. She has on a black dress that stops above her knees, and black high heel shoes that make her look highly sophisticated. Her back is pressed back against the chair, as she looks distantly at her mother's grave.

We all begin to get up, with a somewhat somber expression on our faces. Brooke's father helps her up from her seat. She halts in her footsteps, whispering something in his ear. She moves away from him, towards her mother's grave. He continues to walk with Sam and Jamie by his side. Haley and Nathan are beside me, watching the broken brunette stand before her mother's grave. I see her red haired friend not far behind, only five or six paces away.

"Don't worry," I turn to Nathan and Haley, "I got them."

The two nod, not before taking one last glance at Brooke. They walk towards the cemetery gate and Nathan wraps his arms around Haley, who leans her head on his shoulder. I walk over to Rachel, she has her arms crossed and she's standing in a firm stance. She looks at me with a look of desperation on her face, almost as if she wants me here.

I look back at Brooke, "How has she been doing?" I ask Rachel in a whisper, not taking my eyes off the vulnerable figure standing in front of me.

Rachel lets out a sigh, "She's been putting on a brave face," she tells me, her voice dripping with exasperation. "I know she just wants to be strong and not let anyone see her vulnerable, but this was bound to happen after the way she's been acting. It's like she's been suppressing her emotions for the last week and she's tried just being happy. That way no one would worry about her, but it just makes us worry more."

I simply nod my head, "Brooke is stubborn. She's not going to show anyone any sign of weakness."

"I know."

I can feel the wind begin to pick up pace and drops of rain began to fall from the ominous grey sky. It begins to crackle with lighting and let out a thunderous sound as times goes on. I see Brooke, kneel before Victoria's grave. She was beginning to become soaking wet, just as Rachel and I were. I doubt kneeling in the muddy ground was a pleasant feeling for her, but as I continue to watch her, I hear her mumble words.

Brooke's POV

"It's funny," I let out a bittersweet laugh, bitting on my lip. "Your finally gone and I got my wish, but somehow I miss you. You don't deserve it though, because what have you ever done to deserve my love? I mean you took my company, you made my life difficult and you killed my baby." I shake my head, feeling my voice about to break. "How could you do that to your own grandchild? How could you kill something so innocent and defenseless? I wanted that baby more than anything and you took that away from me. You took my child away from me and I hate you for that."

I feel the warm tears slide down my face. "I hate you, but I love you. I know it sounds strange, but I do love you. I mean you may have been a horrible, vindictive woman, but you were still my mom." I tell her, hoping she can here me. "Even if you didn't love me, I still fought for your love. Which was stupid on my behalf, because that was something that I could have never won. You didn't care about me, all you cared about was your dreams and your goals and being rich. You probably didn't have any place to put me in your heart did you?"

I hear the thunder roar above me. The rain begins to fall harder, pelting against my pale skin. "Why did you have to leave me mom? Why couldn't you stay behind for me? Was that to much for you to do? To just stay behind and watch me?" I yell at her as if she were standing in front of me. "Why did you have to leave me without telling me you love me? Or that you were sorry? That's all I ever wanted from you, to be sorry for what you done. It was wrong, so why couldn't you just be sorry?" I punch my knuckles in to her marble imprinted grave stone. "Why did you have to leave me?"

I begin punching the stone with both of my hands. I could feel the blood seeping down my knuckles, over my hands. I felt someone lift me up, pulling me back from the grave. I know who it is, so I push him away. I didn't want to, but it's just how I felt.

"Please Lucas, don't touch me," I say in calm whisper.

I see his face slowly turn into a frown as he nods his head. I want nothing more than to run away from here. To not deal with this stuff, to just go far away where I would never have to deal with the pain. It's too much to bear, I don't think I can do it anymore, I don't think I want to feel it anymore. I don't want to feel anything anymore. I want to feel numb. I want to feel nothing. Nothing at all. I just want to escape it all.

I hear him talk to Rachel, "Maybe you should take her home."

They were both dripping wet, their clothes completely soaked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Rachel walks over to me, she places her hand on my back leading me towards the gate of the cemetery. I look back at Lucas before I leave, he just stands there watching me. His hands in his pockets and his face looking as broody as ever. It was my fault he was so broken, that he was the way he was. If it wasn't for me, maybe he could have lived a happy life with Peyton, but that wasn't going to happen. It seemed as long as I was in the picture, nothing good was going to happen any time soon.

Lucas' POV

I knocked on Nathan and Haley's door, waiting for someone to answer. Nathan answers the door, he looks at my appearance and has a questioning look on his face. I just give him the 'You don't want to know.' stare and continue on in to the house. I walked in to the kitchen taking a seat on the counter. Haley turns around and stares at me, she had the same expression Nathan just had.

"Brooke took awhile to leave." I say simply and she nods her head, "She was yelling at Victoria's grave. She seemed so..so...I can't even describe it. I just know that this wasn't her. I mean it was her, but it wasn't. I sound like an idiot right now."

Haley laughs, "Sort of, but I get where you're coming from." She takes a seat next to me on a bar stool. "Brooke never really experienced death in her life and this is like the worst death you could ever experience. The loss of a parent is never going to be easy. I don't blame her for getting a little emotional, especially with everything that happened over the last couple of days. She was an emotional wreck just waiting to happen. You can't pent up all your emotion, because when it finally comes out it's never going to be good."

I nod my head in agreement, "I feel that some of her pain is my fault."

"You can't blame yourself for everything," She tells me, crossing her arms. "There are just some things that happens that can't be controlled and this is just one of those situation. Brooke is a fighter. You of all people should know that and no matter what, she's going to overcome this and fight this. Okay?"

I nod my head, again, "You're right."

"I'm always right." Haley adds cockily as I shove her, laughing.

"Peyton and I got in to a fight," I blurt out, as Haley eyes widen. "Yeah, I know. We were talking about the funeral and why she wasn't coming and we said some pretty hurtful things to each other. I told her I would stay here until I got things figured out, if that's okay with you and Nathan."

"No problem," I hear Nathan say as he walks in to the kitchen. "Mi casa, es su casa."

Haley and I laugh, "Thanks bro." I pound fist with him over the counter. "There's another thing though. She might be leaving. I don't know where she's going, but she said she might not be there when I get back."

"Lucas, how did you screw this up so badly?" Haley punches me in the shoulder, "Peyton and Brooke are both my friends and you are making me choose sides now! Which I hate, because although I'm always going to support your decision, I have to worry about my friends and their hearts. Gosh Lucas your such an arse."

Nathan looks at Haley with a grin on his face, "Arse?"

"I like to spark up my vocabulary," Haley says jokingly. "But seriously Lucas, I told you to choose the girl you love. I'm sorry if you thought I was forcing you to choose immediately, but I didn't want you to really choose right away. You're like Ross on friends, you have this thing with marriage."

Nathan laughs at her comparison. I try to open my mouth to say something, but my cell phone rings. I look at the name on screen, it reads, 'Rachel.'

"Rach, what's up?" I ask, I hear her frantically talking over the phone. "Rachel, calm down I can barely understand you. Just repeat it and say it more slowly." She repeats what she has to say and I close the phone. I feel my heart pounding and my face drops. Haley and Nathan have worried expressions on their faces.

Haley is the first to talk, "What's going on Luke?"

"It's Brooke," I say slowly. "She's missing."

**(A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and meeting Brooke's father. Hopefully you enjoyed the cliffy at the end too. Leave those reviews guys...lol!)**

dolcegrazia- Thanks for the review! Hopefully Brooke and Lucas can work through their issues and become stronger friends because of what happened. Thanks for reading! :D

dianehermans- Thanks for the review! Hopefully things get better for Brooke soon. Thanks for reading! :D

BrookeLucasForever- Thanks for the reviews! I laughed when I read your comment on Victoria being a bigger b**** here than on  
the show. I think she's is too, but now she's dead. :( I should have made Rachel slap Peyton, but I figured let's not have to much drama, maybe she'll get another shot for that. Thanks for reading! :D

Brucas True Love- Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story and Lucas knows now and hopefully him and Brooke can have a good discussion about it instead of walking on egg shells. Thanks for reading! :D

Long Live BRUCAS- Thanks for the reviews! First off, I absolutely love your reviews. Also, I have something planned for the whole B/L/P love triangle next chapter that I hope most of you will like. I'm just going to give you a hint and tell you that something good happens either this chapter or the next. Thank you so much for reading, looking forward to your reviews! :D

krjemb- Thanks for the review! Glad you knew something was up. Thank you for reading! :D

ravencheerleader- Thanks for the reviews! I hate Victoria too, I was going to try and have her redeem herself, but I don't think she can redeem herself after what she did. I hate Peyton too...lol! Thanks for reading, looking forward to your reviews! :D

BL-4ever21- Thanks you so much! I'm glad you liked it. I agree with you Lucas is an ass, but he's very confused so I'll give him that. Even though it's no excuse. Thanks for reading! :D

plasticlittlespastic- Thanks for the review! I love when people use Lucass, I had to add it in the chapter before this. It was so funny. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

Princesakarlita411- Thank you so much for the reviews! I agree Lucas is an ass, along with Victoria and Peyton. Hopefully everything gets better in the end and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! :D

BDavisLScott23- I love your reviews! Lol! They really put a smile to my face. I agree with you Lucas needs to dump Peyton already and follow his heart and be with Brooke. She's the one he really wants to be with, it's so obvious. Don't worry I'll give you BL, first I have to give you some awesome build up, which will begin in the next chapter. Thanks for reading the story, I hope you enjoyed! :D

tanya2byour21- You are totally awesome, I think you pretty much reviewed all the chapters. I'm glad to read your reviews each chapter. Thank you so much. I would make Rachel beat up Peyton, but we all know Peyton is not worth anyone time...lol! Maybe she will kick Peyton ass, just for kicks. I hope you like the way Brooke reacted, I know she wasn't that close to Victoria, but she did care for her. Thanks for reading the story, I hope you enjoyed! :D

pink5288- Thanks for the reviews! Glad your enjoying the the story. Thanks for reading the story, I hope you enjoyed! :D

rosseyanna- Thanks for the review. I know, Victoria is horrible. Thank you so much for the comment on the story, I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to like it. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. :D

Brucasxo4ever- I used your line this chapter! Instead of Haley saying it Peyton said it, so thank you so much for letting me borrow that line. It just caused the first argument between Pucas. Thanks again so much. Thank for reading, hope you enjoyed! :D

PrincessOnyx- Thanks for the review. I agree that last line was really sad. Thanks for reading the story, I hope you enjoyed! :D

emma134- Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! :D

annash- Thanks for the review! I agree, Peyton is a b* and hopefully she can redeem herself. Thanks for reading! :D

Tess mtiv- Thank you so much for the review and discovering this story. I'm glad you liked it. I agree with you, Haley is an awesome friend and I'm glad Brooke and Lucas have her to guide them. I also agree with you that Brooke does care about Victoria, so I knew she would be affected by it. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :D

brulian equals forbidden love.- I agree with you, Brachel is totally the best. I also agree with you about Peyton, she's very rude. Thank you so much for the review. Hope you enjoyed ths chapter! Thanks for reading! :D

centuryshorty - Thank you so much. I'm glad the fic could touch your heart. And thank you so much for the review, it was awesome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. :D

idoloveyou- Thank you so much for review the story twice after reading it. It was awesome. I love them. I like the whole Sam/Rachel/Brooke dynamic too. I wanted her to say that too, but hopefully she can say it soon. Lucas will definitely be there for Brooke, I couldn't imagine if he wasn't. Thanks so much again. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading the story! :D

xxAugustaxx- Thanks so much for the review Ashley! I'm glad you like the story! I figured since Peyton been through so much it's impossible for her not to have some kind of internal issue. Also, I think Brooke was about four month. I heard in some cases they can tell the baby sex really early, so I'm just going to go along with that...lol. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :D

miralinda- Lol...your review made me laugh. She should have suffered, but I just didn't have the heart to make her...lol. Also, Brooke dad did show up. He's probably going to be around a little longer, so I hope you like his character. I know, Lucas can't help but kiss other girls when he's in a relationship. Getting rid of Peyton, will be hard, but I think I can do it...lol! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :D

Brucasfan23- Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Lucas will be there for Brooke, so don't even worry about it. ;) Thanks for reading, looking forward to your reviews! :D

Bandbabe- Thanks for the review! Hopefully I will have someone tell Lucas why. So I'll really try to add that in to the story. Lol...love the pun. Thanks for reading, looking forward to your reviews! :D

troypazash- Thank you so much. It make me glad to know you read the whole story in one night. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looking forward to your reviews, thanks for reading! :D

emma217- Thanks for the review. Victoria is an evil character, she is a sad person. Hopefully you like this chapter. Thanks for reading! :D


	10. Gone Forever Part Two

**Disclaimer: As we all know, I do not own OTH because if I did it wouldn't suck as much as it do now...lol!**

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad that I finally reached 100! It's so exciting. Thanks Jennie, my beta, for helping me deliver another chapter. I really couldn't do it without her. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked or felt rushed, but that's because I've been very busy with finals and I don't finish school until June 15. So, I promise the next chapter will be totally kick ass and it's going to be so good. It's going to be Brucas filled just for you guys.)  
**

Chapter Ten: Gone Forever Part Two

_Now, things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared_

_So, I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes  
I'll forget about our life_

_I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all_

_-Three Days Grace  
_

**Lucas' POV**

"That is like the tenth place we've checked tonight," Rachel says annoyed, slamming the door as we leave the bar. "I really don't know where she could be. I mean she wasn't at the store, she wasn't at Tric, or Blue Post or anywhere I can think of. I still don't know why she isn't picking up her phone. I swear if anything happens to her I will never let myself live this down. Plus, you two are really not that much help."

Nathan and I turn to each with confused looks on our faces, "Rachel, we're going to find her."

Rachel nods her head, "Sorry Nate, it's just that, I can't lose Brooke." She says desperately, in a tone I've never heard her use before. "I really don't know where else to check. I mean she could be anywhere. For all I know she could be on a plane to Paris as we speak."

I open my mouth to reassure her, but I couldn't. Who's to say Brooke is not on a flight, right now as we speak?

Nathan crosses his arms, "I don't think she would leave the country," he ponders this thought for a moment. "I'm sure she wouldn't leave. Especially not when she has has Sam here. If she was going to leave, I'm sure she would at least bring Rachel and Sam with her."

Rachel looks at me for a moment, "Where do you think she is?"

They both turn to me, as if I held the key to solving all the earth's problems. "Well, Brooke likes to back track her memories," I tell them, earning a look from both of them. "Like the night of the spring formal, when Brooke went missing, she was on the beach. She went there because that was where her and I initiated a friendship again. That's where she wanted to end it."

"So are you saying she's at the beach?" Nathan asks me with a puzzled voice.

I shake my head, "I'm saying she's going to go back to the place when everything was right." They both seems to be catching on now. "Mostly likely she's going to go to a place where her mother was still alive. When she was almost happy and--"

"She had you," Rachel cuts me off. "I mean that was when she was at her happiest. When you two were together. Too bad you screwed it all up."

I glare at her for a moment, "I didn't mess anything up," I hear my voice raising. "She broke up with me remember? She's the one who screwed it all up not me. She broke my heart."

Rachel rolls her eyes at me, placing her hands on her hips. "Did you ever once think she wasn't trying to break your heart?" I shrug my shoulders, not understanding what she meant. "She was trying to save your heart if that even make sense. Brooke knew that Peyton was in love with you, that's why she broke up with you. Peyton told her that she had feelings for you. When she noticed how much time you were spending with Peyton, she thought the same of you. So, she broke up with you cause she knew that was the only way you would move on."

"Why didn't she tell me this?" I say, barely below a whisper.

Rachel shrugs, "She was scared," she tells me, her eyes softening as she continues. "She was afraid that if she told you Peyton had feelings for you, that you would go behind her back again. If that was to happen again, that would destroy her."

Nathan shakes his head, "That sounds like Brooke Davis," He says bitterly. "Always the masochist, for once you think that girl would do something for herself."

I try to register this new information. Why would she be afraid to tell me? I mean this is the girl I loved, the one I used to call Pretty Girl. I would have done anything for her. I would have painted my door red and rearrange my room to her liking, again, if she asked me to.

That's when it hits me, "I think I know where she is," I say, sure of myself. "I mean if I'm right about the whole back tracking thing. She should be where it all started, again."

"Where would that be?" Rachel asks rushing through her sentence.

"Behind the red door," I say and they look at me as if I'm crazy, once again. "I mean she's going to be at her old her house. The one she lived in before she moved in to my house and left for California."

Nathan smiles, "That actually makes a lot of sense," He pats me on the back. "You finally did something right for once, bro."

I roll my eyes at him, "Thanks."

Rachel begins walking toward the car. Nathan chases after her, "Where are you going?"

She opens the driver's side of the car, "I'm going to find Brooke," She says starting the car. "Are you two sissy's coming with me or are you going to stand there like a bunch of idiots?"

Nathan gets in the passenger seat, as I get in to the back. Rachel peels out of the parking lot, driving what I'm sure was above the speed limit. Nathan puts on his own seatbelt quickly and I follow him doing the same. She pulls up to the old Victorian house. The door was painted a dark shade of blue. The house no longer looked as it did years ago, it was completely different. The windows were changed, the house was colored in a darker coating of white and the lawn that was once so beautiful was now dried up.

"Brooke," I heard Rachel yell, running out the car.

There she was, lying on the steps of the front porch. She was soaking wet with a bottle of scotch in her hand. She had her arms around herself, lying in the fetal position. Rachel lifted the brunette up, holding her in her arms. She helped lift Brooke off the steps, with Nathan's helped. I open the backseat so Rachel was able to slide the brunette in more easily. Rachel gets in the back, laying the helpless girl head on her lap. I went to the passenger seat, as Nathan started up the car.

I turn around worried, that brunette might not be alright. Nathan looks over to me and he has the same look on his face.

Nathan turned around before driving off, "You two okay back there?"

Rachel nods her head, running her hands through Brooke's wavy wet hair. "Yeah, we will be okay," She looks down at the girl stirring in her arms. "Take us back to the house. She needs to rest."

Brooke groans, "No, don't take me back to house," She says, her voice raspier than usual. "I don't want Sam to see me like this, or my father. Take me anywhere else, but home or Nathan's house. I don't want Jamie to see me like this either."

Nathan hesitates before he offer his suggestion, "There's only one option left and I don't know if you would like it," He says causing everyone in the car to go completely quiet. "Peyton isn't at Lucas' house anymore, Haley called me and told me she left. You can probably stay at his house if you wanted to."

Brooke sluggishly shrugs her shoulders, "It's all up to Lucas," She says placing her hands on her temple. "Can you stop driving so fast? My head is spinning."

I laugh when she says this, "Brooke he's not driving that fast," I tell her as she just groans. "And I don't have a problem with you spending the night. You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch. Also, Rachel if you want to stay, the bed is big enough for two."

"Actually, he means three," Brooke adds, slurring on words. "Psycho Derek, remember?"

I nod my head. I'll never forget when she came to the house, it was late. I didn't want to wake up Peyton, so I talked to Brooke outside. She told me that night that she couldn't sleep and that coming over to my house was the only place she felt safe. She slept next to Peyton of course, but it still made me feel special knowing that she came to me, of all people.

Rachel refuses, "Someone has to stay with Sam," She said, pulling out her cell phone. "I should call her and tell your father that we found you. He was so worried that he was about to hire an investigator to find you after we checked the sixth place. He wanted to come, but someone had to stay with Sam tonight and he volunteered; knowing how badly I wanted to come."

"Thanks Rachel," Brooke says sheepishly, sounding as if she was nodding off to sleep. "I love you."

Rachel truly smiles for the first time tonight. "Love you too, you lesbo."

* * *

Rachel opens the door as Nathan and I help Brooke into my room. We lay her on the bed, placing a pillow under her head. Rachel grabs a sheet off the bed and throws it over her. She moves the straddling pieces of hair out of Brooke's face, then kisses her on her temple. Nathan does the same, before leaving the room. It's just me and Rachel now, watching the brunette as she sleeps.

She crosses her arms, "Watch her tonight," she tells me sternly. She almost sounded like my mother. "Sleep on the floor or something. That way if she tries to leave in the middle of the night, you'll be there. Also, don't try and pull off anything sneaky. If you do one thing to upset her, I will make sure you will never be able to have kids. Got it?"

I smile, nodding my head, "Don't worry, Rach."

She sighs, "Thanks," she tells me, her face becoming softer. "Thank you for finding Brooke. If it wasn't for you, we'd never find her and she'd probably be worse off than she is now. So, thanks."

I pull Rachel in for a hug, "No problem." At first she doesn't respond. After a couple of seconds, I feel her grip tighten on my back. She begins to sob on my shoulder and I just gently stroke her back. "She'll be okay. Trust me."

She pulls back, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "I do, so don't screw this up this time." She smiles at me and hugs me once more. "Bye Luke."

I watch as the red head leaves the room, trying to fight back the tears. She closed the door quietly behind her. I just stand there, wondering what I did to gain Rachel Gatina's trust. I look over to Brooke, who seems to be knocked out. I walk over to the closet door, trying to get some sheets off the shelf. As I try to pull one of the sheets down, I feel a box drop down, landing on my foot.

I try to hold back a yell, but it doesn't work. "Shit," I mutter in frustration, accidentally waking up the sleeping beauty in my bed. "I'm sorry, go back to sleep."

She looks a bit confused, "What's going on?"

I limp over to her, trying not to walk on my foot. "I was just trying to get sheets," I tell her, laying them on the ground. "I'm going to sleep on the floor tonight; I don't want to leave you alone. I don't think I could bear losing you again and not knowing where you are."

She frowns for a moment, "I'm sorry, Luke," I feel her reach over to grab my hand. Her touch burns my skin, as it always does. I feel my hand intertwine with hers, she feels so velvet soft. She pulls me over to her. "Sleep with me tonight."

I hesitate for a moment, "I don't know," I hear Rachel words of trust running through my head. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Her lips begin in to a formation of a pout. She looks up at me with her tantalizing hazel eyes, "Please," She begs almost. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

I sigh, giving in to her. I don't know why I tried not to, it would have never worked. I lay beside her, feeling the heat between our bodies. She pulls closer to me, leaning her head against my chest. I subconsciously begin to stroke her hair, which was still wet. She looks up at me, with tears in her eyes.

"Why you crying, Pretty Girl?" I mutter, unaware that I just used her old nickname.

She closes her eyes, "I don't know," She inhales deeply, holding her breath for a second before she exhaled. "It's just that, everything is changing. My mom is dead, you're married to Peyton, I have this girl I'm taking care of and now I have to take back my company. It's just, I don't know if I can do it."

I lift up her chin, "Open your eyes," Her eyes are swirling with tears. "If anyone can do it, it's you. I mean, I didn't write what I did in my book just to be kind. I wrote it because I truly believed it. Brooke Davis, your one of the bravest people I know. Sure, it might be hard getting on your feet again, but if I know you, you'll do it. You will overcome whatever obstacle that gets in your way and you'll do what you think is best. Like you always do."

She smiles for a moment, "Thanks, Luke," She lets a drop of tear spill from her eyes. "I still can't believe she's gone. I mean she's really gone."

"I know," I pull her closer to me, wrapping my arm around her waist. She begins to sob more heavily, against my chest. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise"

**(A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Sorry this chapter was short, I promise next chapter will be longer and better. Once again thank you so much! **

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: To make up for this chapter and taking so long to update, the next chapter is the night at Lucas' house. I'm going to let you all have some say in what happens next chapter and I'll try to add what you want to the next chapter. So anything you guys would like to see and I will try to add it for you as long as it fits to the SL.)**

**  
tanya2byour21**- Lol...I should write you in to beat her up. She is a bad friend. She'll be back and we will see whether she will be able to redeem herself. Lucas definitely found Brooke, just to show he knows her better than anyone else. I was thinking the same thing, maybe if you suggest that for the next chapter I just might add it...lol! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Princesakarlita411**- Thanks so much. Julian was in this for like one chapter, it wasn't that long. Who knows, maybe I'll bring him back or another certain J character. Don't know which one yet. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed.

**BDavisLScott23**- I couldn't agree more with how you explained the line. It's exactly how I meant it and those are perfect examples of that. Brooke is such a better friend than Peyton, so she should stop trying to make herself seem like the good one. Peyton gives up so easily on a girl that's suppose to be her 'best friend in the whole world'. Didn't know you treat them like crap and steal their boyfriends...lol!

Next chapter will be awesome, be sure to add what you want to see! Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**  
Long Live BRUCAS**- I love how you started off your review...lol! I couldn't agree more with you and it was pretty bitchy for her to not to go to the funeral. Hopefully she can redeem herself, I'm not to sure though. I also, see why your mad at Haley. I added that because Haley is also close to Peyton and I didn't want it to become unrealistic where she hates on Peyton. Haley doesn't know the full story, so I maybe she'll bitch at Peyton soon. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed. Be sure to add what you want to see next chapter.

**Brucasfan23** - Thanks for the awesome review, Em. I love the scene Brooke has at funeral at Victoria's grave. I felt it was a way of her getting out all her feelings and finally having Victoria to be able to hear it. Even if she's not alive. Thanks you again for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to add what you want to see next chapter.  
**  
emma217**- Yeah, that sucks what Victoria did. At least Brooke forgave her, showing how big a person she is. Thank you so much for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to add what you want to see next chapter.

**leona**- Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's so short. I swear next one will be awesome. Thanks again so much!

**KJD**- Thank you so much for reviewing. First off let me start off by telling you that "The Wreckers" is just on hiatus, I will continue it this summer. So don't worry, it is not going to stay unfinished. I plan on working on it soon, that happens to be one of my favorite stories to write. Sorry it's taking so long for an update. If I don't do it by the end of June, free to PM me with a threatening note...lol! Thank you so much again, hope to see another review from you. Thanks!

**idoloveyou**- Thank you so much! Sorry this one to so long to update. Peyton was a horrible friend this chapter and she should feel ashamed of herself. Lucas did find Brooke and you can even add a say in what might happen next chapter. So please post what you want to see. Also glad to see you like the lyrics, I thought it was very fitting. Thanks again for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**  
xxAugustaxx**- Thanks Ashley! I'm not sad to see it breaking apart either, it was bound to happen. This is of course a Brucas story...lol! Hopefully Lucas will be there every step of the way to help Brooke with her struggles. Thanks so much for the review. Looking forward to your next one!  
**  
JustWrite JustLove**- It was very heartbreaking to see Brooke pour out her emotion to Victoria. You will definitely see the Brooke/Father relationship grow, so definitely stick around for that. Also the "Mi casa, es su casa." is so something I can see Nathan saying too...lol! Thanks so much for your review. Hope you enjoyed and be sure to tell me what you want see next chapter!


	11. All Around Me

**Disclaimer: I do own One Tree Hill. I can write crap at times, but I can't write crap as bad as that show is now.**

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them, they were awesome. I hope you're all satisfied with this chapter and I hope some of you are not mad at me for doing what I did. I also want to give a big shout out to my new Beta, Tanya. She really helped me do this chapter some good, so I hope you guys in enjoyed it. Thanks Tanya so much. I also want to give a shout out to my old Beta, Jennie. Thanks for all you have done to help me with this story! You were an awesome beta and I'm going to miss you. Enjoy this chapter guys! **

**P.S. For those who read 'The Wreckers' watch out for a new chapter soon, I'm working on it. I know, FINALLY! Lol!)  
**

Chapter Eleven: All Around Me

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_- Flyleaf  
_

**  
Brooke's POV**

The drops of water hits my head, streaming down my back. It feels almost surreal. I feel so weak, placing my hands on the tile wall to keep me from falling. I look down watching as the water falls down into the drain. I take a deep breath, trying to keep my emotions in check. I turn off the shower, running a hand through my smooth wet hair.

I still couldn't believe she was gone. I couldn't believe that I had to take back the company and start all over again. This was just so much to take, I didn't know how I was going to do it. Although my mother was a royal pain, when it came to the company she knew what she was doing. It was my designs and her business skills that kept us going. What was I going to do now? What the hell did I know about business?

I grab a towel from the rack, wrapping myself in it. I step out of the bathtub, trying to see if I can find any of Luke's clothes I could wear. I see his sweatshirt, neatly folded on top of the hamper. I grab it, slowly slipping into it. It has his scent on it. The smell of his Irish Spring soap and a hint of his cologne.

I walk back into the bedroom, carefully moving not to make a sound. I didn't want to wake up Lucas, it was still late and he had a long night because of me. I open his drawer, looking for a pair of boxers that I could borrow for the night. When I found a pair, I quickly put them on and slammed the drawer closed on accident. I wince when I notice what I just did, I slowly turn to Lucas, seeing him shift in his sleep. He pats where I was once sleeping, becoming confused as he feels nothing. His head springs up and his eyes widen as he looks around the room.

I try to hold back my laughter as he panics, but it doesn't work. "Broody, I don't think I've ever seen your eyes that wide."

He laughs, with a sigh of relief, "What are you doing out of bed, Brooke?"

I shrug my shoulders, climbing back into the bed. "I couldn't sleep," I tell him honestly, as he wraps his arm around my waist. "I tried to go to sleep, but there was too much on my mind. When I finally realized I was soaking wet, I took a shower and changed out of my clothes and borrowed some of yours. Which, I hope you don't mind me doing?" I say more as a question, than a statement.

He shakes his head, "I don't mind," He looks at me, smiling. "I see you found the old sweatshirt."

I look down at the sweatshirt that read, 'Keith Scott's Body Shop'. "Yeah, seems like I did." I laugh, remembering how much I loved to wear this sweatshirt when we were teenagers. "Why don't you wear it anymore? I though it was like your favorite thing to wear, once you woke up in the morning."

"If I remember clearly," he starts off, putting his hand to chin as if he was in thought. "I think that a certain brunette girl use to steal that shirt from before I even got to wear it."

I roll my eyes, jokingly, "Well, it looks better on me anyway."

Lucas laughs, "It does," he tells me. I turn my head away, to cover up the fact that I was blushing. "Sorry, I'm stepping out of line. I didn't mean to. It's just that you look so beautiful. I mean when your hair is tied up like that and you have no make up on, that's when I find you at your best. When you're natural, just relaxing in a t-shirt or sweatshirt, that's when you're at best to me."

I don't know what to say, "Thanks," I simply reply.

He tries to change the subject, "What do you plan on doing with the company?"

I shrug, "I haven't really thought about that." I say think of my next move, I didn't plan on getting the company back. I was going to start a new one, with the help of Rachel and Millicent. "I guess I'm just going to meet with the board and tell them about the plans I had for my new company. If they like it, which I know they will, I'll go with that. I know that I can do this, plus I have Rachel to help me and Millicent. I really need to give them both a raise."

Lucas nods his head, "That's cool."

"What about you?" I ask as he looks at me confused. "You plan on writing any other books?" I ask, quirking up my eyebrow.

He shakes his head, laughing, "Not any time soon," I join him laugh in laughter. "It's just that everyone thought the comet book was about Peyton. I thought I was just writing a book, but apparently everyone else wants it to be about something more. Something deeper, I guess. I read the book over and over and I still don't see what everyone else sees. I just see a story of a boy, waiting on a comet."

I try to understand where he's coming from, "You can't really blame them. I mean, Peyton's car is a comet, Luke." I shrug my shoulders. "That's a pretty weird coincidence."

"That's true," He nods. "But I also wrote about waiting for the comet to come back to me. Peyton had already came back to me long before I wrote the book. I didn't need to wait on Peyton. There was someone else though. Someone I wasn't quite sure about and I had to wait and see what would happen."

"I thought you said the story wasn't about you," I look at him, as he stumbles on what to say.

"It isn't." He says quickly.

"So, what's the deal with you and Peyton?" I ask trying to change the subject. "I mean why did she pack up and leave. I thought you two were meant to be. True love always. What went wrong?"

He sighs, pulling his hand from my waist. He places hands behind his head, looking up at ceiling. He has his broody face on, which means he's thinking. He's trying to give me his best possible answer, so he broods it out. I find it incredibly sexy when he broods. The structure of his face, the concentration on his eyes, the precision of lips. It couldn't be anymore appealing if he tried to make it so.

"Peyton and I," he pauses again, this being obviously hard topic for him. "We're going through a rough patch. To be honest, I think we're going to file for a divorce. I mean it was better when were teens, now I just don't know anymore. We're not the same people we were in high school. It just wouldn't work, the attraction just isn't there. I just can't do it anymore."

I tilt my head slightly, "You can't do what anymore?"

He turns to look at me, "I can't be married to her anymore," he says quietly, as if someone was eavesdropping and he didn't want them to hear. "Everyone kept telling me Peyton was the one I wanted. Lindsey, Haley, Nathan, even you. You all kept pushing me and telling me what I felt, so I believed you all. I figured, my friends know me best, so Peyton must be it. She has to be the one. There was no way I was going to have another shot with you again, so why not Peyton?" He stops again, looking down towards the end of the bed. "It didn't change though. I thought my feelings for Peyton would grow if I focused on her and blocked everyone out. I thought if I pushed you away, my feelings for you wouldn't grow anymore. That if I kept you at bay, maybe, just maybe I could take your advice and be with Peyton. It just didn't work out as I planned. When we were around each other, we hardly spoke. When we did speak, it was always an argument. So, I figured, why put myself through this? Why be with this girl I don't love, when the girl I do love is right in front of me?"

I feel my eyes well up with tears. He reaches over to wipe them and I let him. When he finish, I hold on to his arm, grabbing his hand. "How is it that you keep coming back to me?" I ask him in almost a whisper. "Why is it that you always come back to me?"

He places his hand gently on my cheek, moving closer to me. I feel my breaths increasing, as our bodies become closer. "It's because I love you, Brooke Davis." He reaches down and places a gentle kiss on my lips. "I want to be with you, not Peyton. I always wanted to be with you."

I close my eyes, cursing at myself for becoming so emotional.. "Why?"

"Brooke," he says so sweetly, placing another gentle kiss on my lips. It lasted longer this time, and it was more passionate. "If you don't feel it when I kiss you. I don't know how else to explain it. I love you. Maybe it's going to take you some time to say it back, but I love you. I know now that no matter what I'm going to love you. No matter who I'm with, where I go, what everyone is trying to tell me. It's always going to be you and I can't deny it." He tells me, as I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Why did you break up with me?"

"What?" I ask, caught off guard.

He repeats the question, "In high school, why did you break up with me?" He asks me more firmly. "Please don't give me those bullshit answers either about how you didn't miss me. I missed you every single day while I was away, if you don't believe me just ask my mom. Also, don't tell me about the meaningless conversations, because I could tell you things that I couldn't even tell Haley and I know it was same for you too. I want the truth, Brooke. I think after everything, I at least deserve to hear the truth. So, please just tell me. Why did you break up with me?"

I nod my head, "Well, the truth is," I inhale deeply, trying to get he words out. "I was insecure, but there was a reason why I was insecure. The night before Nathan and Haley's wedding, Peyton told me she had feelings for you. I always felt inferior when it came to you and Peyton. I thought that the second time around my heart would be safe. It was after Peyton told me that she still loved you, that I knew as long as you and Peyton were friends, my heart would never be safe or have that feeling of security that I had the first time around. I could in my heart that I love you and trust you with all of my heart, but in the back of my head there will always be that question on whether you love Peyton or not. I didn't want to get my heart broken again, Luke. I couldn't handle another heartbreak."

He grabs my hand, "I would have never break your heart."

"How was I suppose to know that?" I said trying to hold back the tears, but they kept coming. "The first time you broke my heart, it didn't even seem like you cared. How am I suppose to give you my heart when all you ever do is break it?"  
**  
Lucas' POV  
**  
I couldn't believe it, she didn't trust me. "The first time I broke your heart I was stupid." We were both facing each other now. "I didn't know there was so much to Brooke Davis that I didn't even know about. When I finally got to know you, I mean really know you, I fell for you. I fell hard. I mean like L-O-V-E mad crushed out, love." I hear her laugh at my imitation of her. "I swore to myself if I ever broke your heart again, I couldn't live with myself. The only funny thing about this was I didn't expect for my heart to be broken."

"You scare me," she tells me in almost a silent whisper. "Every time I'm around you I feel something. I don't even know what this feeling is, but I'm scared of it. That's why I didn't want to be close to you anymore. You make me feel...I can't even describe how you make me feel. It's scary though, cause you make me want to do all these things I'm not suppose to do."

I lean in closer to her, "Like what?"

She looks up at me, her hazel eyes looking in to mines. "Like this," She places her hands on each side of my face, putting her lips on top of mines. She sucks on my bottom lip, her lips feels so soft. I feel her tongue trace over my lips, begging for entrance in to my mouth. I feel her push me on to the bed so that I was laying down. She straddles me, grinding against my pelvis, in slow rotation. I feel my hands roam unconsciously around her body, slipping under the oversize sweatshirt. Her body felt so warm, so soft. I wanted to feel all over her, just be able to se how it felt one more time.

She pulls back from the kiss, "We shouldn't do this," I hear her panting. "It's not fair to Peyton."

I lean up against the headboard of the bed, "I need you, Brooke." I can hear the vulnerability in my voice, causing tears to form in her eyes. "Don't cry, pretty girl. Don't cry." I run my hand through her hair, leaning in to place another tender kiss on her warm lips. I feel her pull the shirt from over my head, throwing it off to the side. I feel myself growing hard against her and from the expression on her face, she can feel it too. She smiles at me pulling the sweatshirt from over her head. Her body hasn't change a bit since high school, it was still lean and slender. Her skin was still velvet soft and she still smells like vanilla from her favorite body wash the smell of it still drove me crazy. I could not get enough of how good she smells. I just need to feel her, touch her.

I rub my hands against the sides of her body, trying to familiarize myself with her again. Her finger begins to trace the lining of my lips, as she slowly moves it down to my chest. I swallow hard as I feel her moving all her fingers slowly down my chest, to my the button of my pants. I turn her over so now she was lying on the bed and I was on top. She laughs at my swift movement. She continues to unbutton and unzip my pants, pushing them off along with my boxers in one quick act.

I almost forget how good she was at this. She leans forward in to me, "I want you inside me."

I lift her chin, placing a kiss on her swollen pink lips. I pull of the boxers she borrowed from me, slipping them off gently and tossing them to the side. I place two of my fingers at her entrance, slowly teasing her, watching as she tilts her head back and her mouth forming an 'O' shape as she arches up off the bed into my hand. I hear her moan my name as I slid my two fingers inside of her. I move them at a slowly and steady pace at first, feeling her become wet and slick as I increase the speed. She slowly pushes back, grabbing at my hard member.

"I want you," she whisper seductively. "I need you."

I nod my head as she wraps her legs around my waist. I grab a condom from the nightstand, putting it on. I slowly enter her, hearing a moan escape her lips. I forgot how good it felt to be inside of her. I couldn't get enough of the feeling of sliding inside of her. It was pure ecstasy as I pushed into her. Slowly moving back and forth, being careful not to hurt her.. I can feel her nails clawing at my back, she looks in to my eyes. She looks almost angelic as the moonlight reflex on her porcelain face. I lean in and kiss her. This kiss was the sweetest kiss of the night. It was simple, but full of emotion. I can feel myself beginning to come. I can tell that she is close too from her moans. I reach down between us and find her sweet nub and start to rub it. Knowing it would send her over the edge. I did not have to wait long. "Oh God Lucas!" She cried out as she came in my arms.

I thrust into her once more, feeling myself release inside of her. She wraps her arms around my neck, lifting her head up to kiss me. A smile plays on her lips as she pulls back. I smile at her as I pull out of her and get rid of the condom. She grabs the sweatshirt placing it over her body. I grab the boxers she had on earlier and slid them on, not being able to find my own. Then I slid back into bed with her and pull her back into my arms.

"Thanks for that," she shifts my arms and laying her head on my chest. "It what was I needed."

I kiss the top of her head, "Anything for you, Brooke."

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for those of you who don't approve, but this was suppose to happen and that's why asked you guys what you wanted to happen, because I wanted to see if some of you were okay with it. Also, the story is based of the song 'Mercy On Me', which is a song based on a lot of wrong doing. So, this is just a theme to the story. So please, no one yell at me...lol! Well, you can yell just go easy on me...lol!**

**P.S. If any of you are wondering why I chose the song 'All Around Me' when people say it's about god and stuff like that, I'm using the lyrics to describe a relationship. It has nothing to do with religion.) **

**Brucasfan23-** Lucas/Rachel have a weird sort of friendship, but I feel they both have what best for Brooke on their minds so that what keeps them together. You'll see these two grow more as the story goes on. Also, you got you're Brucas lovin'. I hope this wasn't to long a wait. I'll try to update more faster than I usually do. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed.

**xxAugustaxx**- Thanks so much for the review Ashley! It was awesome. I feel Brooke and Lucas have a deep connection where they know each other well enough to know where the other is and how they are dealing. I hope you enjoyed their talk this chapter, I felt it was very overdue. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much for reading!

**idoloveyou**- Yeah, he finally called her Pretty Girl again. Now that Lucas knows the whole truth lets see how he approaches the situation. I also put a little more than the kiss, which I hope was alright...lol! And the whole Rachel/Lucas friendship thing is going to become even more advance. You'll see how. That's all I'm giving away...lol! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**brucas82forever**- Lol! I love how you review started off. Peyton will be back next chapter, we will see how it goes from there. It's going to be a good scene. Can't tell you who it is between, but you will find out. Just re-read your review for the hint. I loved your idea. I don't know if I can add it somewhere in the story, but it's so sweet. I want to, so look out for it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**BDavisLScott23**- Well, I definitely agree with you that it wouldn't be bad. Lucas and Peyton are officially separated, I can say that for a fact. Whatever Lucas decided to do after hours of being separated from Peyton is on him. And apparently he slept with Brooke...lol! Stick around cause this story is about to get a whole lot better. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.

**tanya2byour21**- Once again, thank you so much! I definitely need to talk more to you about the SL, so you can get a clue on what's going to go on. Trust me, it's going to be good. Thanks for the review!

**Addicte**- Thanks so much for your review. Glad you think it was awesome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looking forward to more reviews by you.

**Long Live BRUCAS**- I think Rachel is a Brucas fan at heart. She wants Brooke to be happy and Lucas is what makes her happy. I'm glad she was able to trust Lucas enough alone with Brooke. She was always very defensive of Brooke and vice versa, so I like that she trust someone with her. Also, I am so sorry for making them sleep together. I hope you don't hate me. This story is going to be a lot to take, but bear with me. Hoped you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**StepyLuvsBL4EVA**- Thanks so much for the review! I couldn't agree more with your comment. Be prepared to see Peyton next chapter as a little warning. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, you will be happy to know that I am currently working on the next chapter for 'The Wreckers'!

**brookenlucas4eva03** - Thanks for the review. Sorry this update took so long to come out. Hope you enjoyed!  
**  
emma217**- Lol...I never seen All My Children, but that would be interesting to see. Trust me, you'll like what's coming up. Maybe...lol! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Tess mtiv**- I agree with you on the whole Lucas/Peyton scene. She was in the wrong for not supporting her friend and being there for her at her time of need, but Lucas was also in the wrong. I'm glad their separated too, they just weren't going to work out as a couple. I'm glad you think that the emotion Brooke expressed at the funeral was good. I didn't know how to approach it really, so I thought that way would be best. Also, thanks for correcting my spanish. You can obviously now see that I'm failing that subject...lol

School is finally out for me, I am now in summer days. I'm hoping to get this story finish by then end of July or early August, but knowing me it might not happen that way...lol! Thanks for commenting on the 'realism' aspect. I hate in TV shows when the character knows exactly where a person is on the first try. I try not to do that much. I also chose the word masochist because although she doesn't get pleasure of the pain, she gets pleasure in seeing her friends happy. Also, I didn't know any other words either...lol! Thanks so much for your reviews. I really enjoyed reading them and getting some feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. I Turn To You

**(A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I'm glad no one was mad about what happened in the previous chapter and if you were mad, I'm happy you refrained yourself from saying so...lol. I want to thank my beta, Tanya for helping me with this chapter. She is so awesome and help make this chapter better. Thank you so much, Tanya. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also for 'The Wreckers' readers, I'm almost finish with the chapter, I will most likely post it this week so look out for it. Thanks again you guys!)**

Chapter Twelve: I Turn To You

_For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you_

_- Christina Aguilera  
_

**Lucas' POV**

I see her, sitting in a corner looking as frightened as ever. She has black smudge mark trailing down her eyes, with her arms wrapped around her legs. I want to rush over and hug her, but I can't. I don't know what's wrong with her and she doesn't want to be touched. So many things rush through my head. What happened if someone hurt her again? Or if she's grieving over her mother again. She just seems so broken and sad. She places her head in her lap, covering her face so no one will see her. It makes me want to go to her even more and tell her everything is going to be alright.

Rachel called me on the phone, she sounded urgent. It's been two months since Victoria died. I was wondering what else could have happened to her to make her so grief stricken. I hope it wasn't anything wrong with her dad. She loves her dad. It would be cruel for her to have just lost her mother and then to lose her father also. I don't know how people go through that. I just watched her. Hoping that she would open up to me and tell me what was wrong.

I was waiting for Rachel and Sam to come out of Brooke's room. When Rachel finally came out, she looks less than pleased. She walks over to Brooke and helps her up off the floor, she calls Sam over to help her. Sam comes out of the room not looking pleased either. They pick up the distraught brunette and bring her to her room. It doesn't take them more then a couple of minutes to come out. Sam was the first to come out of the room, she takes a seat next to me on the couch. She looks at me shaking her head, which confuses me. I was still unaware of what was going on.

I figure Sam knew, "What's going on?"

She crosses her arms, "I don't really know," she tells me flipping her hair. "I just got home and Rachel told me she'll explain it to me later. All she told me was it had to do with you. It's kind of strange how every time something goes wrong there you are."

I glare at her, "You're not really helping the situation."

She scoffs, "Apparently neither are you," she says giving me the same attitude I just gave her. "Look Lucas, you know that I like you. I mean you're a very cool person and Brooke obviously has feelings for you which means something. I just don't understand what keeps going on. I hate seeing Brooke hurt."

I nod my head, "I really don't know what I did," I tell her honestly. "I mean just yesterday I came over to give Brooke some soup Haley made her. She said she wasn't feeling well and I brought her some medicine and I stayed with her until Rachel got home."

Rachel comes out of Brooke room, she slowly closes the door. I stand up waiting to see what was going on. Rachel walks up to me, she raises her hand and slaps me across the face. She surprisingly packs quiet a punch. I feel my face begin to sting as I place my hand over it.

"What the hell was that for?" I ask her.

She crossed her arm, "I trusted you," she tells me with hatred dripping off her voice. "I trusted you to take care of Brooke and look what you've done. You are such an ass wipe that you couldn't even take care of that simple task and now you did this to her. This was the last thing that she needed. She had just started up the company, they loved all her ideas and now this.. Why? Please just tell me why?"

I look at her, confusion written all across my face. "What are you talking about?

"She's pregnant," she tells me. I hear Sam gasp, she's now on her feet. "Two months to be exact. So, there's no need even figure out who the father is."

I couldn't believe it, "We used a condom."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Bravo, you used a condom." She places her hands on her hips. "Apparently it didn't work. I don't know what is with you Scott's and your supper sperm, you knocked up my friend again. Do you know what this is going to do to her? Don't you see the pain this is already causing her? She's not ready to pregnant again, especially after what happened last time. How could you not think about the consequences of your actions? This is going to break her Luke."

I shake my head, "No, this won't," I still feel my head roaming all over the place. "Brooke is strong. She is going to get through this, I know it."

She nods her head, "You better hope for your sake she does," shooting daggers at me with her eyes. "If anything happens to Brooke, just know that I'm going to hold you accountable for it. I swear to you Lucas. She better be okay and you better make sure she's okay. And whether she decides to keep this baby or not, you're going to support her decision. If she decides to keep it, you'll be there every step of the way. Meaning doctors appointments, birthing classes, late night craving. You'll be there for everything. If not, so help me, I will kick your ass Lucas."

"Alright," I wasn't going to fight with her, because it will be a battle that I will obviously lose. "I'm so sorry, I didn't--"

"Save it," she cuts me off. "I'm not the one that's pregnant here. I just thought that for once, I could trust you with Brooke. Just this one time. I finally put my trust in you and look what happens. That won't happen again and you know why? Because I'm not going to letting you hurt her again."

I look down to the floor, "It won't happen again," I feel like a child right now, being scolded for taking a cookie out of jar without permission. "I can't promise I won't hurt Brooke again."

She glances at me, "What?"

I sigh and look up at her, "Rachel, I'm in love with her," I tell her as she crosses her arm. "Love to me means good times and bad times. Right now may be a rough patch, but things will get better. Sometimes I'm going to hurt her and she's going to hurt me, but that's okay because I love her. Love is never easy. It takes work and it takes a lot of commitment and as long as I'm there for her, that's all that matters. I will always love her, so don't you for even one second ever doubt that I wouldn't be there for her. I would give up everything for her and I do mean everything. I'm sorry for what I have done, but I don't regret it. I would do it all over again if I had to. She needed me that night and I was there for her. I'm going always want to be there for her so please don't hate me for that."

Tears begin to roll down the red head eyes, "I don't hate you," she tells me unfolding her arms. "I really want what's best for Brooke, she's the only person I got. I know I get a little overprotective, but I can't help it. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

I pull Rachel in for a hug, "Don't worry," I said rubbing her back. "I'm going to be there for her. I promise."

She nods her head, "What about Peyton?"

"Peyton and I are getting a divorce," I tell her. "We talked and we figured that would be the best thing to do. I get the papers next week and we meet up with our lawyers the week after that and after we settle everything, we finalize the divorce."

She pulls back, "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

I smile, hearing the sincerity in her voice. "It's alright. It wasn't meant to be," she nodded her head in agreement agreeing with that he just said. "But I still have a shot with Brooke. This time, I won't screw it up. I promise."

Rachel sighs, "I know you won't," she looks towards Brooke's door. "Go in there, father to be. Comfort her. Here's your moment, take it."

I grab Rachel and hug her again, "Thanks Rachel you really are a great friend and Brooke is lucky to have you as her friend and so am I." I said as I pulled back and smiled down at her.

"Anytime," she laughs pulling back from the hug. "Now hurry up, before she falls asleep or something. She's been sleeping a lot lately."

I smile as I step away from her and walk over to Brooke's room door, looking back at Rachel and Sam. They both give me thumbs up and urge me to go into Brooke's room. I walk inside and there she was. Lying on her bed holding onto her pillow, she doesn't turn to look at who it is. She probably has a clue it's me already. I walk over to the bed, I climb onto the bed and wrap my arms around. She turns over, revealing her puffy red eyes and her tears stained make up. I wipe her eyes with my thumbs and kiss her on the forehead.

She leans her head against my chest, "I guess you know," she whispers as I simply nod my head. "I'm sorry. I should have never initiated the kiss and you wouldn't be in this position of having to go through a divorce and having a 'baby mama'."

I laugh at her usage of the word 'baby mama'. "It's not your fault," I tell her kissing her forehead. "I'm at fault too, but I don't regret this."

**Brooke's POV**

I look up at him confused, how could he not regret something like this? Especially after what happened last time. How could he expect me to carry this baby, when I couldn't even protect the last one. I know I would be a good mother, I did a good job with Angie, but how do I protect this baby? How can I be sure I won't lose this baby like I did the last one.

I feel the tears well up in my eyes, "You don't?"

He shakes his head smiling, "Ever since senior year I always thought of a having a baby with you," he tells me, the smile becoming brighter as he continues. "I imagined having a kid with your brunette hair, your hazel eyes, your raspy voice and those cute incredible dimples."

I laugh, "Really?" I feel a smile form on my face. "I'd always imagine have a kid with blond hair and blue eyes. Always brooding like it's father, but it would be okay because it would be cute. If his father could pull of brooding and make it sexy, I know our baby could make ten times sexier."

I hear him laugh, "Ten times? Couldn't be just as sexy?"

I shake my head, "Nope," I tell him. "This baby is going to have some of my genes in it too, meaning this is going to be one incredibly cute baby. We're going to have to lock him or her in their room, especially being the fact that this is going to be a Scott/Davis baby."

"That's true," he nods his head and laughing. "Especially considering your party girl attitude."

I punch him in the arm, "Excuse me for having some fun." He grins at me, holding my hand. "We'd name our kid something like Jean Claude Scott or Elizabeth Taylor Scott. You know something like that."

"Brooke, we're not naming our child that," he tells me causing me to scoff. "What? We're not naming our kid after some famous actress or Jean Claude, it's french. We're not french."

I roll my eyes playfully, "You're point," he just shakes his head. "Okay, what do you plan on naming it. Since you're so brilliant at making up names. Tell me what you would name our kids hot shot and it better be good. Nothing like Margaret or Arthur. Those names are not cute, they are ridiculous and sounds like an old lady and old man names."

He laughs, "I wasn't going to say that," he says defensively. "Something more like Grace or Jack."

"Gag me," I tell him, pretending to stick my finger down my throat. "Those are horrible."

"Yeah, cause Jean Claude was so much better."

I squeeze his hand, "Well it's better than Eugene." I tell him jokingly.

He turns serious, "My mom named me that after my dead grandfather."

I cover my mouth immediately, "Lucas I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too."

He starts to smirk, "I'm just kidding, my grandfather name was Kyle."

I punch him the arm, "I can't believe you would do that to me," I cross my arms turning away from him. "I hate you, Lucas Scott."

He tries to turn me over, "Come on Brooke," I try not to laugh as he begs. "I was only joking, I thought that is what we were doing was joking around. I didn't mean to offend you, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Come on, I'm sorry.."

"Psych!" I yell laughing. "Got you."

He tilts his head back in embarrassment, laughing. I watch him, he never look so attractive to me then right now. He was just so cute, with his sparkling blue eyes and his soft pink lips. I wanted so bad to reach over and kiss him, but I couldn't. I didn't want to mess up our friendship. I feel his thumb rub over my hand as he stares intently in to my eyes.

He smiles, "You're going to be a great mother, Brooke Penelope Davis."

I smile back at him, "And you're going to be a great father, Lucas Eugene Scott." I squeeze his hands again. "Thanks Lucas, for everything you've done for me over the past two months. You've really been a great friend. I just really wanted to thank you for that. I don't think I could have made it through all of this without you. Thank you for being here for me."

He nods his head, "That is what friends are for right," he tells me. "I'm always going to be there for you Brooke. I'm going to be there with you every step of the way for you and for this baby. I promised to save you and that's what I'm going to do.. I love you, Brooke."

I simply nod my head, not knowing how to reply. "Thanks. I always knew I could turn to you."

**  
(A/N: Brooke's pregnant! This story is just going to get a whole lot better and filled with more drama, just wait and see. Oh, I'm also sorry for the people I told Peyton would be in this chapter, I changed her role so she comes back later on. I know you guys won't be that pissed off without Peyton...lol. Also, I'm sorry for not writing a response to your reviews, it's just that I'm tired and I wanted to get this out tonight instead of tomorrow. So I promise I will answer you all next chapter! Thank you so much and please leave a review. Click the button below. You know you want to...lol) **


End file.
